Yet Another Besaid High Story
by titchwoo
Summary: All your fave FFXXII characters at high school... Tidus is a stoner and a complete flirt, Yuna has always been viewed as the quiet one, what will happen when they meet? hmmm i wonder pairings YxT RxA LxW and others... soz 4 the upped rating but it needed
1. The Intro

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, any of the characters or the songs unless we decide to write some ourselves. The only thing we own is our storyline.

Note, when there's italics in someone's POV it's their thoughts.

Yet Another Besaid High Story!

Chapter One: The Introduction 

Baralai's Mansion

Two young men lounged on the floor. One of them was holding a can of beer; he had dark brown short hair and was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt. His nose looked like it had been broken several times and he had a scar under his left eye, yet he still managed to look like an attractive dangerous rebel. The second had a spliff hanging out of his mouth and a glazed look in his aquamarine blue eyes. Well, what you could see of them, his pupils were massive and his eyes were bloodshot. His hair was blonde and all over the place contrasting nicely with his tanned skin. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans with rips at the knees and a dirty white T-shirt with Jimmy Hendrix written across it in black.

"I can't believe we got expelled in the first hour of senior year!" the stoned man drawled.

"It's not my fault Tidus! You were smoking green in front of the headmaster! What I don't understand is why the hell I got expelled!"

An incredulous look came into Tidus' eyes; "You bloody well beat him up Auron, then threatened him with your fucking massive sword and you did that because he was going to attack me. I'm so great," he said in a cocky voice grinning.

"Bloody cocky Leos," Auron muttered.

"Oi! I heard that you VIRGO! Auron's a virgin lalalaaaa! You know what? I'm gonna write a song about this!"

"Yeah… whatever man at least I'm not a slut."

Tidus coughed, his cocky grin back on his face. Auron looked over and sighed. "How the hell can you be proud of it?" Tidus merely tapped the side of his nose and took a long drag of his spliff.

"I can't believe they're sending us to Besaid High!" Auron complained, "That's such a Yevonite school, they make me sick."

"I know," Tidus agreed laughing, "They're the reason you learned how to use a sword." Suddenly a silence fell. Auron's face turned from laughing to a look of grief, anger and hatred. "Oops, sorry man," Tidus apologised. Auron gravely inclined his head, accepting his apology.

Abruptly, the door to the room they were sprawled in opened and two other men walked in, one of them in a robe with white hair and the other was blonde with an eye patch, a pair of jeans and a leather jacket.

"Look you two, we leave you alone for less than a fucking hour and you get yourselves expelled! What the hell is wrong with you guys!" the robed guy lectured. Tidus looked up from his position on the floor, "Well I don't see what I did wrong Baralai, I was simply smoking my morning spliff…"

"In the head teacher's chair!" Auron cut in, "And laughing when the head teacher walks in and saying 'what's up man'."

"Yeah, well… whatever you beat the shit out of him," Tidus slurred trying to sound clever, "That's the good news!"

"There's BAD news!" the boy with the eye patch shouted.

"Well Gippal shut up if you want to hear it. The bad news is we have move to that fucking Yevonite school Besaid High!" Auron stood up and drunkenly drew his massive sword.

"Wow dude put it away," Tidus said, "Here, take a drag it'll chill you out," handing Auron his expertly rolled spliff.

"No I'm not a stupid junkie like you, I'm just gonna go pack for Besaid," Auron sheathed his sword and left the room.

"Hey my dad was trying to get me to go there!" said Baralai, "Apparently it's the most religious school in the whole of Spira."

"Don't remind me," Tidus growled.

"My dad needs to go there for some work with his friend," Gippal remembered, "I could go with you guys too!" he shouted.

"Well looks like we're all off to Besaid… woohoo… Wait a sec, do these religious people have dealers?"

"You're so immature Tidus," Baralai complained, "Why all girls love you and not me I have no idea." Tidus grinned cockily, tapped the side of his nose once again and left to pack.

Wakka's mansion 

"Man can you believe we have Maester Seymour taking us for religious studies? How awesome is that ya?" Wakka exclaimed to his friend Botta, his bright orange hair defying gravity as usual.

"Yeah! Do you think he'll give me his autograph?" Botta asked, his eyes shining.

"I just hope he'll sort out all the Al Bhed scum that are littering our school," Wakka said darkly, ignoring Botta's question, "They shouldn't be allowed on this earth let alone our school!"

"Ya man I totally agree with you like ya," Botta remarked

Wakka nodded his head to Botta's remark.

Yuna, Lulu and Rikku's apartment 

A short blonde perky Al Bhed girl paced around the room screaming, "I HATE WAKKA SO MUCH HE'S SO BLOODY PREJUDICED AGAINST AL BHED I WISH I COULD JUST TELL HIM I WAS ONE AND BE DONE WITH HIM!"

"Rikku calm down, what did he do today that was so bad?" a gothic pale girl asked.

"Oh I'll tell you Lulu what he did! We were walking down Main Street and there was this poor Al Bhed beggar who was blind may I add just sitting on a bench and Wakka goes over for a laugh and kicks him!"

"Now really calm down Rikku," a graceful girl soothed with short brown hair and incredible bi-coloured eyes. One was ocean crystal blue and the other was fresh grass green.

"You know Rikku, Yuna's right. If you ever tell him you're dead and so is Yuna. She is your cousin so half Al Bhed."

"Oh Yunie don't you think we should tell him?" Rikku pleaded.

"No," Yuna said coldly, "I have no wishes for threatening letters or this flat to be spray painted." Rikku pouted at Yuna but she knew she had lost.

"Oh my god guess who our new religious studies teacher is," Yuna said in a disgusted voice, changing the subject.

"Come on, how bad could it be?" Lulu exclaimed.

"One word, Seymour."

"Oh that freaky guado maester?" Rikku screamed, "He sent guado to my home in Bikanel Desert and they destroyed half the city!"

"How the hell is he gonna teach?" Lulu grinned evilly, "Yuna, even you don't pay attention in RS."

"Yeah but Wakka and his friends will be drooling all over him. Hell, I bet they're in Wakka's mansion talking about how they're going to get his autograph right now!"

"Hey guess what?" Rikku shouted, "My dad's friend's son, who is one of my best friends, is coming to our school with three of his mates!"

Yuna uncurled herself mischievously on her chair, "Any of them fit?"

"Well look at this photo of his best mate!" Rikku grinned handing Yuna and Lulu the photo. They both wolf whistled in union.

"Man he's fine," remarked Lulu.

"Fine? He's bloody gorgeous!" Yuna screamed.

"And to top it off he's a blitzer, not religious, plays guitar is the lead singer in his band and writes all their songs! I have this CD of their band Gippal sent me."

"Oooh play it play it play it!" Yuna demanded excitedly.

"OK OK Gippal plays bass and Baralai is on the drums, and Tidus taught them both how to play them. He's a musical genius!" Rikku said, slotting the CD into her player. All of them were silent, waiting for the music to start, then it did.

**(This is Nickelback 'How You Remind Me' but we thought it would be cool if Tidus wrote it so there are a lot of songs like this in this fanfic so get used to it lol!)**

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am_

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

it's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
yet, yet  
are we having fun yet

"Whoa that was amazing! Tidus wrote that?" Yuna exclaimed

"Wait there's more!" Rikku yelled

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman   
Well never again_

I hear a scream, from down the hall   
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Well never again

Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Well never again

Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin' just as sweet as he can  
Well never again 

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad   
She's just a woman  
Well never again  
Never again

Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper   
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure

He's drunk again, it's time to fight   
The same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fuckin'  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger fast as she can  
Never again 

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad   
She's just a woman  
Never again

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Well never again  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again

"It sounds like he's been through a lot of pain in his life." Lulu commented.

"Yeah Gippal says his dad's a complete bastard and Tidus hates his guts," Rikku said sympathetically yet with anger.

"I can't wait to meet him at school. He sounds like an interesting character," Yuna said in a dreamy tone.

"Come off it Yuna you just think he's hot!" Rikku accused.

"If you want a piece of him move fast 'cos all the girls in school are gonna be after him judging from that photo," Lulu advised. Yuna frowned and blushed.

"Well see you all tomorrow guys. I'm going to get an early night," Lulu said, smothering a yawn and shuffling slowly into her room.

"I might as well go to bed now too," Yuna said and looked at Rikku.

"Nah I think I'll stay up and watch late night TV," Rikku decided, "I'll still be up before you tomorrow anyway!"

ok soooo what did u guys think we love it hehehe ! if any of u like nickelback then yay! So do we! Chapter 2 will be up very soon as we have already written it but please review first… we know everyone says review but you can write babble if you like just pleeeeeease review. Oh, and if you're wondering why we're referring to ourselves as we it's because there's two of us. One of us is clever, the other one… well we don't talk about it let's just say Tidus is based very closely on her behaviour.


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, any of the characters or the songs unless we decide to write some ourselves. The only thing we own is our storyline.

Note, when there's italics in someone's POV it's their thoughts.

Chapter 2: The Arrival

Lulu, Yuna and Rikku's Apartment

BRING BRING… BRING BRING 

Yuna opened her eyes slowly and stretched yawning. She hit her alarm clock but the annoying noise refused to stop. Fully awake now she looked at the time, "What!" she screeched, "It's only 7:00am, school doesn't start until 8:30."

She tumbled out of bed and stumbled down the corridor to the phone and she was about to pick it up when Rikku bounded past her, almost sending her flying and snatched the phone and screamed, "HELLO, HELLO?" down the line and laughing.

Yuna groaned and made herself some coffee before listening to Rikku's high-pitched conversation. She tapped her gingerly on the shoulder.

"Rikku, who the hell called this early?" Yuna asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, bye," Rikku said and hung up, "Oh it was Gippal and Baralai checking what time school starts!"

Yuna nodded, "What about Tidus and his friend Auron?"

"Baralai's dad bought them a decent apartment uptown, Baralai and Gippal are actually living in a mansion that their parents bought them. They don't get along with Auron that well," Rikku said, already losing interest and pouring some coco pops into a bowl, then adding mountains of sugar as usual.

"So why do Baralai and Gippal hang out with Auron then?" Yuna asked, confused.

"Auron's like a big brother to Tidus, I think he's like the only family Tidus has ever really had and Auron feels the same way, although he doesn't show it," Rikku spoke casually, shoveling in her coco pops and mixing it with dr pepper.

Yuna turned away from the carnage and noticed that Lulu wasn't up yet. Well, no surprise there. "Ooooh, Rikku?" she called.

"Yes Yunie," Rikku replied sweetly, her mouth still half full.

"Lulu isn't up yet!" Yuna said with an evil smirk.

"Ooooh," Rikku said, spilling half the food in her mouth onto the floor, "I can handle that!"

"Let's do it together this morning, just wait for me to get dressed," Yuna grinned.

"OK but don't be too long," Rikku warned, tapping her fingers on the kitchen table.

Yuna rushed into her room and threw on some clothes she had set out the evening before. Then she crept with Rikku up to Lulu's room, the door covered with 'Danger' and "Keep Out' signs. Slowly and carefully, they opened the door and sneaked inside, stifling giggles. Lulu had the covers pulled over her head and her alarm clock lay in pieces by the wall.

"Lulu," they called, "Wake up now!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" she screamed, not lifting her head off her pillow.

"OK Lulu, you asked for it," Rikku laughed and turned to Yuna shaking with silent laughter. As one, they threw themselves onto Lulu's bed and bounced on her until she gave way and got out of bed glaring at the two.

"And if you two don't leave now to let me get dressed I'll send Thundaga spells on both of you," Lulu threatened. Yuna and Rikku immediately fled the room with petrified looks on their faces.

Eventually, they were all ready to go to school, and they all piled into Lulu's red car and drove to Besaid High.

Besaid High 

Yuna, Rikku and Lulu walked into school and immediately Rikku screamed and ran off in the direction of Gippal, who was standing next to a locker with Baralai.

"Gippie Gippie Gippie!" she shouted before she reached him, and then she leaped on him. Gippal looked like he was used to this as he managed to shake her off quite quickly as Yuna and Lulu joined them.

"Hey Cid's girl," he teased making her pout.

"Shut up you big meanie, I do have a name you know!" Rikku said happily.

"OK sorry Neggi," he replied, using her Al Bhed name that he remembered she hated.

But instead of the annoyed face he had been expecting suddenly her face became serious, "No Gippal, the Al Bhed are hated around here. You can't call me that."

Hearing the words 'Al Bhed' being used in a conversation, Wakka walked over from his locker, "Talking about the Al Bhed then? Horrible scums aren't they? I can't believe they're allowed in civilized society, I actually heard the other day that there are some in this school," he turned away and spat on the floor, emphasizing his distaste.

It was lucky that he did that because Gippal's one good eye was flashing with anger and he made to punch Wakka. Seeing this, Baralai managed to restrain him and calm him down with a few choice words whispered in his ear. Before they could continue the discussion, Gippal saw Auron over Wakka's shoulder, and a cheeky smile adorned his face.

"Hey Auron," Gippal greeted, "You turned up just in time to slag off the Al Bhed and praise Yevon," he said in a sarcastic voice. Luckily Wakka didn't catch the sarcastic tone and did the Yevon prayer bow to Auron who raised one eyebrow and tightened his fists.

Observing Auron getting a _little_ stressed and Gippal doing nothing to stop the impeding disaster, in fact, he was grinning like a mad man Baralai asked, "Where's Tidus anyway?"

All three girls' eyes lit up at the sound of his name. "Yeah Auron," Rikku asked "Where is he? Oh by the way I'm Rikku and this is Yuna and Lulu and we all think that Tidus is a hottie!"

Auron rolled his eyes, "Yeah well that's no surprise. He got mobbed by girls when he took off his motorbike helmet," strangely enough, Auron found he could not take his eyes off the hyper Al Bhed.

"He rides a motorbike?" Yuna repeated, eyes wide.

"Yeah I do babes," a voice called from behind the girls who spun around to meet amazing azure eyes, a cheeky grin and tousled blonde hair. Yuna blushed; Rikku gave him an obvious once over and Lulu just smiled.

"Hi I'm Lulu and this is Rikku and Yuna," Lulu introduced them, the only one not to lose her voice momentarily. Rikku and Yuna just smiled, Yuna shyly looking down and Rikku very flirtatiously.

Tidus POV 

_Whoa they're all hot but that brunette wolf whistle_ _I can't see her eyes though._

Normal POV 

Yuna lifted her head and met Tidus' incredible eyes with hers.

Tidus POV 

Hmmm I like… and she's not a slut like the normal girls I date although I am considering giving the blonde a once over… nah Auron's totally checking her out. I'll let him have that one.

Normal POV 

Tearing his eyes from Rikku, Auron told Tidus, "We found you three new girls who think you are totally hot." A cocky grin spread across Tidus' face and the three girls blushed. Rikku hit Auron, "You big meanie! Shut up!" with a grin on her face.

A tingling sensation lingered where Rikku had hit him. Auron was surprised: how could this little blonde affect him so strongly… they had only just met…

"Have you got your timetables yet?" Lulu asked everyone.

"Yeah, me and Baralai collected ours from reception," Gippal told her.

"Me and Tidus haven't had the chance since _someone_ was impossible to wake up this morning," Auron growled, shooting death glares at Tidus.

"Hey man you'd be dead to the world too if you'd been up 'til 4 in the morning…" Tidus stopped himself grinning.

"Getting high," Auron coughed, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Well what else was I meant to do man?" Tidus protested.

"Sleep, that's what traditionalists like me do at night," Auron shot back.

"Wait a minute man," Wakka cut in.

Tidus looked up, "Hey man. Who the fuck are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am! You were taking drugs to get high! That is strictly against the teachings of Yevon!" Wakka lectured.

Tidus looked with incredulity at Wakka's stony expression then cracked up with laughter. He rolled around on the floor in hysterics laughing so hard he cried. Tidus looked up at Yuna, Lulu and Rikku who were trying so hard not to laugh. Yuna was biting her fist, Lulu her lip and Rikku had both of her hands covering her face with strange sounds coming from the gaps between her fingers. In between gasps of laughter he asked them, "This guy just pissing with me right?" Yuna slowly shook her head, her eyes dancing. Tidus shook with even more laughter and noticed that Gippal and Baralai were also laughing and even Auron was chuckling, a rare occurrence. Wakka however, looked furious and made to kick Tidus. Tidus rolled out of the way and stood up with the help of Yuna and Rikku. "What next man… Hey I know! That fucking weird Yevonite prayer bow thingy," he tried to explain, throwing his hands around in strange gestures and doing kung fu like moves. This time Wakka made to punch him, his face a mask of rage but Tidus dodged, still laughing and Rikku kicked Wakka in the balls.

"Hey he's new, leave him alone you big meanie," she told Wakka, who was writhing in pain on the floor. Tidus was also on the floor, but again because of laughter, even worse than last time.

"Yeah," Yuna and Lulu backed her up. Wakka struggled to his feet.

"I don't care if he's new I'm gonna kill that little shit! Heck, I bet he's Al Bhed too!" Wakka tried a charge at Tidus but found himself dangling in the air. Auron had moved with surprising swiftness and now gripping Wakka's shirt and holding him up at arms length.

"You wouldn't dare," Auron growled, his eyes flashing dangerously, "If you touch him, you'll regret it," with that, he threw Wakka into some lockers. Wakka scrambled to his feet, eyes wide with fear and fled. A shocked silence fell over the corridor.

"Yeah man and don't you fucking forget it!" Tidus shouted after him, cocky once more. Auron turned his head slowly and gave Tidus an exasperated stare. "Well man, someone had to say it!" Tidus explained.

"Do we even want to know how you two got chucked out of your old school?" Yuna enquired, smiling. She was still amazed that someone would have the nerve to denounce Yevon and then throw one of his main followers into some lockers.

"No!" Gippal and Baralai shouted.

"Nah, nah guys, I'll tell them," Tidus waved them off, "I think it's quite funny, and I'm proud of it!"

Auron rolled his eyes, "Oh god…" he muttered.

After he had finished telling the tale of how he had got stoned in the headmaster's chair and Auron then beating up the headmaster the three girls stood looking vaguely impressed.

"Yeah well I've been waiting for someone to take the piss out of Yevon," Lulu looked at Tidus with a smile and patted him on the head, "And then for someone to hurt one of Yevon's main followers," here she nodded to Auron, "For a long time. So well done guys!" she finished.

Tidus turned to Yuna, "Hey what do you think babe?" he asked flirtatiously and sending a charming smile her way.

Yuna received a jealous glare from Rikku and blushed slightly, "Yeah it was funny, very funny," she said with a smile and patted him on the head as Lulu had done.

Tidus caught her hand, "Is that all I get?" he protested with a cute smile on his face.

"For now," Yuna said sweetly, her lips curved in a seemingly innocent smile. Tidus' eyebrows rose and he grinned knowingly and released her hand.

"Hey what about me?" Rikku yelled indignantly.

"Oh sorry Riks," Tidus said, turning away from Yuna with reluctance, "What do you think dinky dudette?"

"Hey! I'm not that little!" she argued, "Auron I'm not that small am I?" she asked, turning to Auron and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not," Auron said sarcastically, laughing at her inside.

"Anyway," Rikku continued, turning back to Tidus, "I thought it was really good," and with that she gave him a hug.

Yuna was surprised to feel a stab of jealousy as she saw Tidus hug her perky cousin back. They broke apart and Rikku skipped back, more hyper than before.

A bell suddenly rang, telling everyone to go to homeroom.

"Hey see you everyone!" Rikku said, then jumped on Auron and gave him a hug leaving him in shock.

"I don't do hugs," Auron told her, even though it had been quite enjoyable.

"Tch," Rikku sighed, "Just like Lulu then. Anyway, bye!" she ran off, Lulu trailing behind her. Gippal and Baralai set off for their homeroom and Auron started off to reception to get his timetable, leaving Tidus and Yuna alone.

"Well, I've got to get to class," Yuna said and turned to go only to feel Tidus' hand grabbing hers. She spun to meet his suddenly playful sapphire eyes.

"Hey babe I want a hug too," he pleaded, sending her puppy dog eyes. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She went to pull away and Tidus let go, but kept one arm firmly around her waist.

"Tidus, I have to get to class!" she said, seeing an idiotic yet charming look on his face.

"Yeah well ahem I kind of need your help with something," he told her.

She rolled her eyes, "What?" she asked suspiciously, sensing he had something planned.

"Well babe, I don't know the way to reception and you don't want me missing class do you?" he grinned cheekily at her.

Yuna couldn't help but smile and she agreed, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Tidus, which made her blush. They set off to reception, Tidus' arm still draped around her.

Unfortunately, Yuna's archenemies Dona and Leblanc strutted into view from around a corner. Tidus felt Yuna stiffen in his arm and wondered who the hell they were. Yuna meanwhile was dreading to think of all the new insults they had thought up over the holidays. She had managed to avoid them yesterday but she was sure they wouldn't hold back today. Dona had an all year round tan and wore the sluttiest clothes she could find. Today she was wearing a skirt that looked more like a big belt and a sleeveless top that looked more like a bra than anything else. Leblanc was dressed in the same way, but it looked as if she had tried to copy Dona.

Tidus POV 

Ah she's just a slut, been there, done that, taken off the t-shirt… with my eyes closed. Hehehe I'm so brilliant I need a pat on the back… or something more, my eyes drifting to the girl I held in my right arm.

Normal POV 

"Hey," Dona said, to Tidus in a slutty way, "You're the one who came in on the motorbike right?"

"Yeah," Tidus said, not really interested.

"Are you actually going out with that freak?" Leblanc asked rudely, tossing her head.

Yuna felt her heart sink, Tidus would far prefer them to her, from what she'd heard from Rikku he liked slutty girls. They had only been flirting after all. But then she felt his other arm encircle her waist and him resting his head on her shoulder. He gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"Is that really any of your business?" Tidus asked them coldly, as Yuna relaxed back into his arms and gave Dona and Leblanc a triumphant look and stuck her tongue out. Luckily Tidus missed this but the two sluts did not.

"You'll soon realize she's just not good enough for you Tidus," Dona said, almost as cocky as Tidus himself, but in a bad way, "And when that moment comes… I'll be waiting," she flirted, showing off her cleavage.

"Tch, unlikely," Tidus rolled his eyes, "Come on babe, we're gonna be late and I haven't even got my timetable yet."

Dona and Leblanc stalked off down the corridor and out of sight, leaving Tidus and Yuna alone once more.

Yuna looked up at him, "Babe," she said, mimicking his name for her, "We already are late, come on," and Tidus withdrew his left arm and they continued to reception.

Holding his timetable in one hand and Yuna in the other Tidus remarked, "We have first period together babe!"

"Good," Yuna remarked cheekily, "You can explain why we're late then!"

woo hoo we did it chapter 2 ! we hoped you liked it chapter 3 up soon hopefully! we know we told you guys to review but we couldn't wait to update!


	3. Period 1 and beyond

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, any of the characters or the songs unless we decide to write some ourselves. The only thing we own is our storyline.

Note, when there's italics in someone's POV it's their thoughts and when something is in bold and it's not English it's Al Bhed. Chapter 3: Period 1 and Beyond…

Besaid High

Tidus and Yuna walked to their period, Tidus still refusing to let go of Yuna, despite her moaning.

"Tidus, did you check what lesson we had or did you just check to see if your room was the same as mine?" Yuna asked smothering a grin.

"Umm…," Tidus thought scratching the back of his neck, "I just checked the rooms," he grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Then you won't know we are walking towards Religious Studies and the guado maester Seymour is teaching us," she laughed, watching his expression change from flirtatious to annoyed.

"Baabe," Tidus said sweetly, "You ever bunked school before because RS really isn't my thing?"

"No I haven't," Yuna said, kind of shocked.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Tidus pleaded, wrapping both arms around her waist and turning her to face him.

"No," said Yuna, not giving in to the puppy dog eyes he was shooting her.

Tidus sighed, "Fine but you owe me one," he said with a laugh.

Yuna unexpectedly kissed him on the lips briefly, "That's fine with me babe," she flirted receiving a kiss back from Tidus and a flirtatious smile. "Now, let's get to class."

They walked into class with Tidus' arm around her waist despite her protests with out knocking because they had no hands free. Yuna's left arm was around Tidus and she was holding books in the other hand. Tidus had his right arm around her and couldn't be bothered to knock with the other so he simply opened the door.

They were greeted by a blue haired ugly guado, "You two are half an hour late! How do you explain yourselves?" he shouted.

Yuna slid into a seat as Tidus said, "Well sir, she just could not resist me!" He glanced over to Yuna and sure enough, he was receiving a glare that could kill. "OK, OK I was getting my timetable but… bloody hell what is with your hair! It's worse than Mr Orange over there," he shouted, pointing at Wakka making everyone in the class apart from Wakka's clique smother laughs.

"How dare you speak to a maester of Yevon like that!" Wakka yelled standing up.

"Fucking mother of shit! What is up with all this Yevon crap in this school!" Tidus asked no one in particular. Seymour was struck speechless.

"Well Tidus you made a teacher speechless in the first minute of your first class," Auron said, impressed, "That's a record even for you. To a maester too, well I've got to say I'm impressed with you boy."

Tidus looked over, realizing that Auron, Gippal, Baralai, Lulu and Rikku were also in this class. "Whoa guys you're all in this class too, awesome!"

Seymour had recovered, "I never want to see another display in my life like that again! Just go to your seat now!"

"Where sir?" Tidus asked cockily, aware of Yuna's gaze on him.

Yuna POV 

_Well I knew he hated RS but to take the piss out of a teacher, a **Maester** like that, well I have to say he's got guts or is extremely stupid… probably both. _

Normal POV 

"Anywhere!" Seymour shouted, the vein on his forehead ready to burst, "Just sit down so I can continue the lesson!"

Tidus resisted the urge to comment on Seymour's vein, "Alright man," he said, and took a seat next to Yuna (well who else!). He quickly wrote a note and passed it to Yuna. Yuna read it: _I knew we should have bunked babe. _She rolled her eyes at him but also gave him a smile and poked him.

The room was filled with desks for two, and Yuna saw that Rikku and Lulu were sitting at the one next to her and Tidus. Seymour had continued to drone and Wakka and his friends were hanging on his every word. Seymour obviously enjoyed the attention.

Rikku passed a note to Yuna from her and Lulu: _What were you guys doing?_ Yuna replied: _Well if you give someone a quick kiss does that make you a couple with them? _An astonished expression crossed Rikku and Lulu's faces as they read this. "You guys…!" Rikku started to shout but Lulu's hand covered her mouth just in time.

Seymour quickly looked over, "Mr Nix! Stand up now! I bet that noise had something to do with you!" Tidus stood up, looking just as confused as everyone else in the room. The three girls, especially Rikku, felt a rush of guilt for getting Tidus into trouble. However, he did seem to enjoy being in trouble so they let it go.

"Alright _sir_," Tidus making the word sound as insulting as possible, "How exactly do I have anything to do with this! Do I sound like a girl!"

"I just know that even if it was a girl shouting you had something to do with it!" Seymour shouted back.

A cocky grin crossed Tidus' face and he ran his fingers through his hair, "Well sir can I help being so damn fine that girls have to shout about me in class? I think not, it's just a gift that comes with my amazing personality," all the girls giggled and Auron rolled his eyes. He had seen this many times before but it was even more impressive done to a maester.

Seymour glared at Tidus but having no proof that it was him, was forced to let him sit down. Tidus sent the three a playful glare and then the bell went for second period.

Tidus immediately grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the class at incredible speed. The three girls watched with amusement at Tidus' escape and the three boys also found it funny.

The three boys left for their next class first then the girls exited the classroom, not noticing the icy glance Seymour gave them.

As Yuna turned to go to her next class- Science- and was about to say goodbye to Lulu and Rikku she felt a pair of strong muscular arms encircle her from behind. Lulu and Rikku turned and smiled as Tidus rested his head on Yuna's shoulder and said, "You know girls… If I didn't enjoy arguing with teachers so much, I'd be mad at you," he said, giving Yuna a kiss on the side of her neck. Yuna flushed slightly but leaned back into him all the same.

"OK," said Rikku, "Are you two a couple? I have to know you know. I am the gossip queen!"

"Well if you're the gossip queen we really shouldn't be telling you that shall we?" Tidus teased.

Rikku pouted, "Fine… ooh I've got Al Bhed next! Now this class I can mess around in!" with that she rushed off.

Lulu quickly checked her timetable, "Well I've got history next…"

"Unlucky!" Tidus crowed, "I heard Wakka saying he had that next!"

Lulu glared at him, "Well I'll just leave you two to be late for your next classes," and stalked off.

"Alright…" Yuna said, "I have Science next, what about you?"

Tidus reluctantly let go of her and straightened out his timetable, "Hey me too!"

"Give me your timetable," Yuna said, snatching it out of his hands, "Oh my god! We have the exact same timetable!"

"Woohoo!" Tidus shouted, mostly to himself.

"I'd just better get used being late to class," Yuna commented.

The headmaster suddenly rounded the corner, "Well I'm glad you two know each other. I put Tidus in all your classes Yuna. I thought you'd be a good influence on him. Now get off to class," Tidus and Yuna turned to go but, "Wait, I'll write you a slip to explain why you're late, just don't do it again now," he said cheerfully, handed them a note and walked off.

"Yay!" Tidus shouted, "Now we can be late and no one will care!"

"This is not an excuse to make us even later Tidus," Yuna chided. Yuna realized how comfortable she was around Tidus, she had only known him for an hour and was already flirting heavily with him and generally she wasn't a flirt.

Tidus, unaware of her thoughts muttered "Fine" and Yuna grabbed his hand, "Lead the way!" Tidus commanded, happy that she had taken his hand, not the other way around.

They walked into class only ten minutes late and they handed the note to the nice looking Science teacher who waved them into two seats at the back in the left corner.

Lulu, to her great annoyance, had ended up being sat next to the biggest jerk (in her opinion) in the world- Wakka.

She sighed as he passed her a note in his horrible handwriting; she was trying to make notes on the period of Spiran history the teacher was telling them about.

Nevertheless, she read the note: _Hey Lu, why were you laughing at what blondie said earlier? _She wrote back: _Because Wakka, what he was saying was in my opinion true and funny. You know I am not a keen Yevonite follower. P.S. don't call me Lu _He read it and looked annoyed then confused and wrote back: _But your friends always call you Lu _(Completely forgetting about the Tidus incident).

Lulu rolled her eyes and wrote back to tell him that he _wasn't _her friend when the teacher suddenly turned around from the board and saw Lulu about to pass the note back.

He strode over to their desk, "What do you think you are doing, writing notes in my class!" he shouted, snatching the note, "I'm going to read to the entire class!"

The class brightened, they sensed gossip on the way.

Professor Gaozong cleared his throat and read the note right down to Lulu's last comment.

Wakka looked hurt, "You don't like me Lu?"

"Duh!" the class shouted to Wakka.

"Don't. Call. Me. Lu!" she screamed, "Understand!"

Meanwhile, Professor Gaozong was extremely angry, "I don't care if you don't like each other! Both of you will be serving detention with me tomorrow after school, scraping the gum from underneath the tables!"

The entire class immediately stuck their gum underneath the table as they all hated Wakka.

The straight A student growled with rage and turned on Wakka, her hands filling with fire spells, sending a petrified look across Wakka's face.

"Don't even think about it Lulu," Gaozong's curt voice cut into her thoughts, calming her down, "You know you would be expelled,"

"It would be worth it," she mumbled angrily under her breath, but nevertheless the fire spells slowly extinguished themselves and she sank gracefully back into her seat.

The rest of the class continued without incident although Lulu refused to look at Wakka, and when the bell rang she gathered her things and rushed out of the door, ignoring Wakka calling her name behind her.

"Dammit…" said Wakka, watching her run away.

Rikku brightly bounced into the classroom about two minutes late and took a seat net to Auron. Professor Nhadalan sighed with annoyance but let it go, it was only the first day back after all.

"Hello everyone," she said brightly, "I am your new Al Bhed teacher and I am from Bikanel Desert!"

Rikku POV

_Nonono don't tell them you're Al Bhed and please please please don't tell them you know me…_

_Oh damn, Cid dated you at one point, and Brother fancied you, oh **cred cred cred**!_

Normal POV

Rikku stiffened noticeably in her seat. Auron, surprised, suddenly realized what had struck him about her eyes. They were Al Bhed, which meant that this teacher might recognize her…

Sure enough, the class shocked into silence from the teacher's revelation, Professor Nhadalan turned to face Rikku and a look of recognition crossed her face. "Oh Ri…"

Auron POV 

_Shit shit shit Rikku looks so scared… I guess I'm gonna have to distract this teacher before she lets the entire world know that Rikku is Al Bhed. Wow, I'll probably get a detention before Tidus does._

Normal POV 

Auron abruptly stood up, interrupting Nhadalan before she could complete Rikku's name, "Um… Miss, I think it's pointless for me to be in this class. I can speak fluent Al Bhed… **Cra tuach'd fyhd yhouha du ghuf cra'c **Al Bhed** cu tuh'd syga uid oui ghuf ran**." _(She doesn't want anyone to know she's Al Bhed so don't make out you know her.) _The teacher abruptly stopped and met Auron's eyes who met her gaze pleadingly but steadily.

Meanwhile, the entire class apart from Rikku stared at Auron in complete confusion. Rikku was in shock, how did he know she was Al Bhed and how the hell did he know how to speak Al Bhed?

"I don't care if you don't want to attend this class, you have to. Now sit down so I can continue with this class," Nhadalan ordered.

Relieved, Auron took his seat again and whispered to Rikku with a rare smile unknowingly what Tidus had told Yuna earlier- "You owe me one."

"Now, get into partners for a year project you are going to do," Nhadalan commanded.

Rikku immediately turned to Auron, "Will you be my partner?" she asked shyly (a first for Rikku), not certain that he would accept. She sighed with relief when he nodded his head.

"The project will be on the Al Bhed history. Have fun!" Nhadalan proclaimed as the bell rang.

Rikku's hyper exterior was repaired by now, and she dragged Auron out of the class by his sleeve happily chatting and laughing.

Tidus and Yuna took their seats and the teacher- Professor Lokes- carried on with the lesson. Yuna usually paid attention in Science but she found that Tidus was extremely distracting. She thought she felt attracted to him.

"Now class your homework tonight is to research these ions…" the teacher's voice just droned into the background as Tidus decided to write a note to Yuna. He glanced at her mischievously from beneath his golden fringe and wrote: _Hey Yuna do you want to come to my place after school? We can do homework. _

Yuna, amazed that he had used her actual name looked at him suspiciously and replied: _What homework Tidus? _Tidus innocently wrote back: _Our chemistry homework_. Yuna stifled a giggle: _You actually knew that ions were to do with chemistry? _Tidus read it and sent her a genuinely puzzled look: _Ions? Err yeah, sure. Anyway is that a yes?_

Yuna thought it over and then nodded affirmatively. A smile spread over Tidus' face and he tugged her hair playfully. She grinned and in return poked him in the leg. Tidus impishly started to tickle Yuna. Unable to stop herself she let out a giggle.

Luckily, Mr Lokes was facing the board and when he spun around to find the source of the noise all he saw in the corner was two students who looked like they were definitely concentrating hard.

With a sigh, he turned back to the board. He could already feel this was going to be a long term.

Sure enough, Yuna and Tidus didn't pay any attention all lesson and were continually messing around. However, Mr Lokes never caught them in the act and by the end of the period they were in hysterics as they stumbled out of the classroom together.

Once they were out of sight of the classroom Tidus swept her off her feet into his arms and carried her over to a bench outside.

"Tidus what the hell are you doing?" Yuna asked, astonished that he was carrying her. Although, she admitted to herself, it was nice to be pressed against his chest and to have his arms around her… Stop thinking like that, she scolded herself, he may not even like her that way, Rikku had told her that he was a flirt.

"So," Tidus said when he had set her down on the bench, "Can we bunk now?"

Yuna thought about it and found that surprisingly she wanted to bunk with this boy that she had only just met, but not right now, "At lunch Tidus."

"Oh, don't we get to miss any lessons?" Tidus exclaimed with wide eyes, "That's the point of bunking babe!" he returned to his nickname for her.

Yuna glanced at her timetable, "Maybe the two lessons after lunch then too."

"What have we got after lunch then that you want to avoid?" Tidus asked amazed that she would agree to miss two lessons so casually.

"Oh it's Geography then P.E. and I heard we're doing blitz ball this term," Yuna shuddered; all the cheerleaders would continually make fun of her like last year.

"What! You wanna miss blitz ball! " Tidus exclaimed, looking properly awake for the first time during the school day.

"Yeah well last year I got teased all the time…" she trailed off not meeting his eyes.

Tidus lifted her chin so he could see her eyes and his eyes widened with the amount of emotion he could see in their swirling depths. He instinctively put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Slowly, he felt her arms curl around his neck and they stayed in that position until they heard Rikku call out, "Hey lovebirds!"

They broke apart to see Rikku dragging a strangely placid looking Auron out of the school building by his sleeve.

"Whoa Rikku looks like you pulled, literally!" Tidus called cheekily.

Auron narrowed his eyes and was about to hit Tidus round the head when everyone in the courtyard turned to see Lulu running out of the school screaming, "I HATE WAKKA HE CAN GO FUCK HIMSELF!" she stopped in the middle of the courtyard, a silence falling. "WHAT THE FUCK SO YOU THINK YOU'RE STARING AT?" she shouted to the students looking at her who immediately looked away. She glanced behind her and saw Wakka emerge from the building. She immediately ran into another entrance to the school and disappeared from sight.

"Yo man what the hell did you do?" Tidus called, amused, into the silence.

Wakka turned to him and gave him a death glare before following Lulu at a jog.

"Well you can't blame her for running off I mean _I_ would. His face is enough to kill an army of fiends and don't start me on his hair!" Tidus commented.

A chuckle spread around the square and the silence was broken.

"Hey Auronauronauron," Tidus got his friend's attention excitedly.

"Auron glared at him, "What Tidus?"

"It's blitz ball last period dude!"

"Not only that, the trials are on then too," Auron said looking bored.

Tidus' jaw practically hit the ground, "Wicked man! This is gonna be awesome!"

Rikku said hesitantly as Gippal and Baralai joined them, "I hate to bring you down but Wakka and his friends are the best blitzers in the whole school. They'll never let you on the blitz team and they'll give you hell during blitz class!"

Gippal, Baralai and even Auron grinned widely. Gippal threw his arm around Tidus' neck and gave him a noogie, "We'll see about that," he said proudly.

Just then the bell rang signally the end of break and everyone separated to go to their classes.

Hey hey so what do you think? Review and tell us… we don't need long reviews but if you have any decent suggestions tell us and we'll try to include them. Byeeeeee


	4. Blitz Tryouts and More

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, any of the characters or the songs unless we decide to write some ourselves. The only thing we own is our storyline.

Thanks for all your great reviews we hope you like this next chapter!

Chapter 4: Blitz Tryouts and More

The next two classes passed swiftly for Tidus and Yuna, who messed around a lot but Yuna still managed to pick up a few words from AL Bhed and some dates from history.

"Come on pypa (babe)!" Tidus shouted excitedly, grabbing Yuna's hand, "Now can we leave this Yevonite hell hole?"

"My God you actually learnt how to say something in Al Bhed!" Yuna said through giggles.

"I didn't learn it," Tidus corrected, looking affronted, "I asked this dude and he looked it up for me. It's your new nickname!"

Yuna rolled her eyes, "Come on then if you really wanna bunk there's a cool beach nearby that I go to, to chill out sometimes."

"Lead the way," Tidus commanded playfully.

With much delay, mostly due to Tidus stopping to swear at every CCTV camera along the way, they finally made it to the beach. As it was a school day no one else was around and they walked slowly down the beach hand in hand.

"Hey pypa can we stop at that bench for a minute," Tidus asked pulling her towards it.

"Um OK… why?" she said as they sat down together.

"Oh I wanna have a spliff, I haven't had one since three in the morning," he said seriously, bringing out his wallet and extracting a spliff from it.

Yuna raised her eyebrows and looked slightly shocked, she had thought him and Auron had been messing around this morning to get on Wakka's nerves. Apparently not.

Tidus casually drew out a lighter, lit his joint and took a long drag. He saw Yuna looking at him, "Want a drag Yuna?" he offered.

"No thanks," Yuna refused, "I thought you wanted to try out for the blitz team. Surely being… stoned with affect your game?"

"Nah I'm nearly always stoned when I blitz. It reminds me too much of my old man…" Tidus lost his happy go lucky look for the first time since Yuna had met him, "Bastard," he mumbled.

Yuna hesitantly put her arm around his neck and drew him into a hug. Tidus returned the hug one armed, and took another drag of his spliff over her shoulder. When she withdrew, she saw that his pupils were completely obscuring his azure irises.

"What did your dad do anyway?" Yuna asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Tidus slurred, "he was just a complete twat," unconsciously, his hand went to a scar on the left side of his neck.

Yuna saw the scar and decided to leave that obviously delicate subject until he was at least not on drugs. She felt his arm curl around her waist and she leaned into his warm embrace. She could have sworn she felt a tear roll down her cheek, but not hers. They stayed there for a long time, just content to be in each other's company, Tidus' spliff slowly burning down, forgotten.

Eventually they both pulled away and Tidus looked mournfully at his nearly burned down spliff, took the last drag and threw it down into the sand.

"Hey can we make a sand castle?" Tidus asked, in the same tone a five year old would use.

Yuna rolled her eyes and started to walk down the beach only to be tackled from behind by Tidus and tickled mercilessly.

"Stop… please heeheehee," Yuna giggled, helpless with laughter.

"Not until you help me make a sandcastle," Tidus pouted.

"What are you… five?" she gasped, Tidus finally letting up on his tickling.

"No I'm eighteen," Tidus said looking proud, "You're only seventeen I'm older than you!"

As he was still stoned, she let his stupid comment go, "Wait a sec… if you're eighteen how come you're in my year?"

"Oh well I got held back a year. Apparently bunking a year off school ruins your 'education'," Tidus scoffed.

"How old is Auron?" Yuna asked, "He seems older than you are."

"He is," Tidus confirmed, "He's nineteen."

"Auron got held back _two _years! Why? He doesn't seem like the kind of person to do badly in school."

"Well the first year I'm not allowed to talk about and the second year he bunked with me," Tidus told her, getting bored with the conversation, "Anyway, let's make that sandcastle!"

Half an hour later, both of them looked proudly at their… well you couldn't exactly call it a castle. It was more like a lopsided mountain, evidence of their many play fights. They were both covered in sand and out of breath. Tidus was lying on his back, with Yuna's head on his chest and his arms draped around Yuna. One of Yuna's hands was entwined in his golden hair and the other was curled around his neck.

Suddenly, Yuna noticed that her watch read 3:00pm. She pulled away from Tidus abruptly, "Tidus! We have five minutes to get to the blitz tryouts!"

"Oh fuck how long have we been here!"

"Never mind let's go!" Yuna jumped up and sprinted away.

Tidus ran after her and swept her up in his arms, telling her it was faster that way. Yuna wasn't sure about this, but didn't really have a choice.

They made it to the school with ten seconds to get to lesson. Tidus gently placed Yuna back on her own two feet and looked around to see Auron, Gippal and Lulu heading towards the gym.

"Hey Auron!" Tidus shouted at him, leaping on his back trying to tackle him as he had done to Yuna earlier but Auron didn't budge.

"You're stoned aren't you," Auron said, seeing his friend's eyes, "And why the hell are you covering me with sand?"

Tidus smiled and was about to say something just as Yuna came running up. Just as Yuna was about to say something Seymour appeared from around a corner.

"Why are you two covered with sand and not at class!" he asked, fuming.

This time Tidus could not refrain from making a comment about the vein in Seymour's forehead, "Whoa, chill out man. It wouldn't do you good for that vein to burst you know!" he grinned cheekily.

"Come on Tidus," Auron said, trying to stop Seymour from finding out why his friend was acting that much more stupid than usual.

"Yeah yeah wait a sec," Tidus waved him off, still looking at Seymour, "I have a question for you sir."

"Is it about religious studies?" Seymour asked, caught off guard.

"Well it's about the class."

Seymour gave him a suspicious look, "Proceed."

"How much gel do you use man? You have like spikes coming out of the side of your head, you look like a blue haired freaky devil man!"

Auron was cursing Tidus' idiocy but finding it amusing at the same time.

"GET TO CLASS NOW!" Seymour yelled at them but mostly at Tidus and then walked back around the corner.

"Lead the way pypa," Tidus told Yuna as if the exchange with Seymour hadn't happened.

The group continued to the gym, where they saw the school blitz stadium.

"Tch," Tidus said, "The one in Zanarkand was around twice the size of that and that was just the school sphere pool!"

"The school team train at the proper Besaid stadium, this is just for lessons," Lulu informed him.

"Ah Zanarkand is still better," Tidus insisted.

"Whatever," Lulu drawled and entered the gym with everyone following her.

Gippal, Auron headed into the boys changing room and Lulu into the girls one. Yuna was about to follow her but Tidus grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What…" she was cut off as Tidus pressed his mouth against hers. She relaxed into the kiss but when he tried to deepen it she pulled away, "Number one, I've only just met you and I'm not a slut, Number 2, you are completely drugged up. Maybe another time"

Tidus POV 

What! She pulled away? Since when did this happen to me? Ah well at least this means she isn't a slut, just as she said.

Normal POV 

Tidus pouted but let her go respecting her decision and gave her a wink before disappearing into the boys changing room. Yuna headed into the girls, her head still up in the clouds.

Rikku, Yuna, Lulu and Paine emerged from the changing room and saw Tidus, Auron, Gippal and Baralai walking out of theirs. Wakka and his friends were already in the stadium, playing a mini game of their own. The coach had yet to arrive but it looked like most of the school was there already.

Tidus dived into the blitz ball pool and knocked Wakka out of it. The rest of the blitz ball team, seeing their captain being knocked out, tried to catch Tidus but he dove out of the way, managing to kick Botta before he did a back flip out of the stadium. He landed in front of Wakka, who had just staggered to his feet.

The rest of class gathered around in curiosity and eagerness- the new boy was going to challenge the captain of the blitz ball team, "Go Ti!" Gippal shouted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing blondie?" Wakka shouted, his team standing behind him.

"You're trying to insult _my_ hair?" Tidus laughed, not intimidated, "You fucking orange haired anti-gravitised freak! But anyway, let's just ignore what I just said, I wanna be on your blitz ball team!"

This sent the entire blitz ball team into hysterics, "Like you could play blitz ball, you stoner! I bet you couldn't even catch this," and Wakka launched a blitz ball at him as hard as he could.

Tidus POV 

This is as hard as he can throw… fucking hell what a loser. No wonder they never win.

Normal POV 

Tidus caught the ball with ease, "How about this then. You have to name me team captain if I beat you all in a six on one match. First to three goals wins."

"What do we get when we beat you?" Wakka enquired cockily.

"Well if I completely screw up, which isn't gonna happen I will be your teams laundry boy for the rest of the whole year. We can start with a toss up as you deserve some kind of a chance," Tidus had a hard smile on his face and locked his nearly black eyes with Wakka's dull brown ones. The crowd around them held their breath- these were high stakes.

Wakka broke the eye contact and smiled, "You have yourself a deal brudda."

The blitz ball team started to loosen up under Wakka's instructions as Tidus watched them, assessing them silently.

"Tidus?" Yuna had crept up behind him, "Are you sure about this?"

"Sure I am pypa, nothing to worry about," Tidus grinned, giving her a peck on the lips before walking off to dive into the blitz pool and perform his own warm up. The kiss had not gone unnoticed, several girls glared at Yuna in jealousy and Lulu and Rikku ran up to Yuna, Rikku's eyes beaming and Lulu looking amused.

Wakka glanced over at the blitz pool but he had missed Tidus' short warm up and only saw him floating around waving at random people in the crowd and winking at girls. Wakka smiled to himself, this was gonna be so easy.

"OK everyone," a boy shouted, the usual school referee, "The game is going to begin!"

"We can talk later," Yuna brushed off her friends and ran off to get the best seats. Lulu, Rikku, Paine, Gippal, Baralai and Auron gathered around her and sat down.

The whole audience sat in silence, all eyes on the lone figure on one side of the toss up, Wakka on the other side. The referee blew his whistle and threw the ball up. The game had begun…

Tidus flipped up in the air and snatched the ball away from Wakka's outstretched hands. Immediately he threw it up into the air and performed the Jecht shot, something no one except for him and his father- Jecht- could do.

The crown gasped as they recognised the incredible shot and were even more amazed when it sent three of Wakka's team flying out of the stadium. The ball still had enough power to slam past the goalie and score the first goal of the match.

Wakka stared at Tidus in amazement, watching him do his victory dance.

Everyone gathered back to the centre, except for one of Wakka's team that had been too injured to continue.

Wakka started with the ball and when the whistle blew he swam forward strongly, determined to score. Out of nowhere Tidus slammed into him, snatching the ball out of his hands and sending him flying out of the stadium.

Tidus didn't bother to shoot the ball, he merely used simple (for him) manoeuvres to avoid the rest of Wakka's team and he swam across the goal line with the ball. The crowd screamed with excitement, Yuna among the loudest. Gippal and Baralai were screaming, "THAT'S OUR BOY!" Auron merely watched calmly, he had seen better performances form Tidus and wondered when he would perform his own shot that he had perfected when he was 15.

Wakka dragged himself back into the stadium and brushed off his team's concern, this was now personal.

The ball shot up into the air for the third time and of course Tidus caught it and swam straight up into the air. He kicked the ball out of the top of the stadium before following it, breaking through the top of the water. He quickly found the calm he needed to perform this shot correctly and twisted through the air, his foot contacting with ball perfectly. Wakka's team could only gape in astonishment at this prodigy but Wakka was still fuming and could not appreciate the incredible shot Tidus was performing.

The ball ripped through the water at the amazing speed of over 200 mph. Luckily for the goalie he was not in the way of the ball as it smashed across the goal line, breaking the net beyond it and rebounding off the stadium wall behind it back into the pool. Tidus had dived back into the pool and was ready for the ball as it returned to him, scattering the other players left and right.

Casually, he held up his middle finger and balanced the ball spinning on it, sending the entire stadium into an uproar. Tidus switched his fingers and did some tricks, searching for Yuna. When he finally made eye contact he gave her a wink and back flipped out of the sphere pool, somehow managing to land right in front of Yuna, the ball still spinning gently on his index finger.

Yuna breathlessly made eye contact before throwing her arms around him and pressing her lips against his. Tidus dropped the ball and held Yuna closely to him, deepening the kiss. This time Yuna did not break away. The crowd cheered even louder, except for Dona and the cheerleaders who sent Yuna death glares. Of course Yuna didn't even notice.

Wakka and his team staggered out of the pool and walked over to where Tidus and Yuna were making out. He tapped Tidus on the shoulder hesitantly.

Tidus broke away from the kiss, annoyed, and turned around to see Wakka. Tidus was ready to punch him for interrupting what he had been trying to get for the past 6 hours but Wakka stuck out his hand holding the captain's armband.

"OK man. I keep my word, you are now the captain of the school team- the Besaid Aurochs," Wakka muttered, defeated. The entire school shouted their approval and Tidus jumped in the air picking up the discarded blitz ball and shook Wakka's hand.

"You keep the captain's band dude, I've got my one from Zanarkand," Tidus explained, drawing up his sleeve to show a black wristband with the Zanarkand Abes symbol on it in red, with 'Zanarkand' written above it and 'Abes' below it.

Tidus' arm crept around Yuna's waist but before he could carry on with what he had been planning the coach walked in.

"Hey party at my place!" Gippal screamed as Baralai shook his head frantically.

"Yeah come on everyone!" Tidus yelled and the whole school exited the stadium in a matter of seconds, leaving the coach looking completely confused.

Yeah we know that they're moving a little fast but ah what the hell we figured it was the perfect moment. So what did ya think of the game? Do you think we slightly over exaggerated the 200 mph bit?… nah anyway probs next chapter up next weekend. Review please byeeeee/boi


	5. One Awesome Party Friends Hanging Out

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, any of the characters or the songs unless we decide to write some ourselves. The only thing we own is our storyline.

One Awesome Party and Friends Hanging Out

Everyone piled into cars as Wakka- the only one who was not rushing out of the stadium- explained to the coach was happening and what had happened. The coach was a strict teacher, but he could do nothing against the stream of cars leaving the school grounds.

Tidus dragged Yuna over to his motorbike and handed her the spare helmet, "Come on babe, we don't wanna arrive last do we?"

"Should you really be riding a motorbike when you're stoned?" Yuna asked doubtfully, nevertheless putting the helmet on.

"Oh come on babe I just completely whipped the blitz ball team, I think my reflexes are good enough to stop us crashing… too badly," he added as an afterthought grinning.

Yuna, not liking his mischievous smile started to back away but Tidus quickly grabbed her and lifted her onto his black motorbike behind him. Before she had a chance to jump off Tidus revved the engine and sped off. Yuna clung to Tidus' waist with all her strength, her eyes shut tight. After a while, she hesitantly opened one eye, then another and started to enjoy the kaleidoscope of colours either side of her. She slightly relaxed her grip on Tidus, as she had been crushing him for the last two minutes.

Suddenly, Tidus swerved around a corner, his knees nearly brushing the road and Yuna screamed, "Aaah what the hell!"

Tidus winced, that had gone straight into his right ear, and decided to take things a little slower. He glanced quickly over his left shoulder to make sure they were beating everyone. The road behind them was empty, thanks to Tidus' crazy driving. Yuna leant into Tidus' back and somehow kept her balance throughout the rest of the journey.

Gippal and Baralai's Mansion 

Tidus skidded to a halt around the back of the mansion and Yuna jumped off quickly pulling off the helmet. She ran her fingers through her hair aware of Tidus looking at her, helmet under his arm and biting his lip to stop his laughter.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Yuna asked, indignantly.

"Look in my wing mirror," Tidus chuckled.

Eyes narrowed at Tidus, Yuna glanced into the mirror and sighed in annoyance. She had helmet hair. Smacking Tidus round the head (who pretended to fall down and be hurt), she managed to sort out her hair.

"Help meeeee! I'm dying, I'm dying," whined Tidus, not noticing that Auron and the others had come up behind Yuna.

"You are pathetic," Auron said.

Tidus opened his eyes, to see everyone staring at him in amusement, "Hey!" he protested, "Yuna knocked me down and now I'm going to suffer from brain damage!"

"Tch, as if there's anything _to_ damage," Auron growled, stepping over Tidus and walking towards the mansion.

Rikku chased after him shouting, "You big meanie! Don't be so mean to Tidus!"

The others followed Auron and Rikku whilst Yuna offered her hand to Tidus. He took it but as she tried to pull him up he pulled her down right on top of him.

"Hey!" Yuna giggled, centimetres away from his face. A smile flitted across Tidus' face and he closed the short gap between their lips. As he deepened the kiss however, Yuna pulled away.

"You taste like cannabis," Yuna moaned, getting up.

"What a way to spoil the moment," Tidus moaned back, getting to his feet, "It's not my fault."

"Yes it is! You got stoned!" Yuna said feeling irritated by his constant stupidity.

"Alright I'm sorry," Tidus apologised, throwing her puppy dog eyes, "Forgive me?"

Yuna rolled her eyes, but couldn't resist the pleading in his face, "Fine," she said, giving him a hug, "Now come on! There's a party inside!"

"Woohoo! Free food and booze!" Tidus yelled, grabbing Yuna's hand and dragging her inside.

The music was blaring out full volume from several loud speakers and it was hard to get around thanks to all the people dancing. Gippal and Rikku were dancing together like morons, leaping up and down, both obviously drunk and hyper. Leblanc 'accidentally' bumped into Rikku, who lost her balance and went tumbling to the floor. Leblanc tried to start dancing with Gippal in Rikku's place but Rikku quickly jumped up.

"You bitch!" Rikku shouted at Leblanc, shoving her into the wall. Immediately, Gippal and Baralai drew out their digital cameras.

"Bitch fight!" someone random yelled.

Tidus and Yuna ran over and cheered on Rikku.

Leblanc slapped Rikku hard and tried to kick her. Rikku dodged and punched her in the nose, ruining all that good work done by the plastic surgeons. Leblanc saw red, and grabbed Rikku's hair but Rikku bit her arm drawing blood. Leblanc dropped Rikku and ran out of the room.

"Wooo go Rikku!" Tidus cheered her on.

Everyone ran outside in time to see Rikku catch Leblanc by the pond and shove her in. Gippal and Baralai made sure they got plenty of photos. Rikku walked back triumphantly to Gippal and gave him a high five.

Dona smiled evilly, she had been doing her homework… her Al Bhed homework, "You Al Bhed slut!" she screamed over the crowd.

The mob suddenly fell silent in shock, all eyes on Rikku. Wakka stepped forward, "You're Al Bhed?"

"Yeah and so is Yuna!" Dona said smugly, enjoying every moment of ruining their lives.

"I knew you two were freaks really!" Wakka yelled in Yuna and Rikku's faces, who looked like they were on the verge of tears. Half a dozen people in the year looked shifty and shot sympathetic looks at the two trembling girls. Wakka reached up both of his hands to push them both down but was stopped as two fists hit him in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Tidus and Auron stared angrily down at Wakka, who was shocked that they had the nerve to punch him in front of the entire school.

"You fucking monkey's cheesing bull eye dick sucker twat!" Tidus shouted.

"Tidus, we shouldn't have done that. We shouldn't hit a lady!" Auron said chuckling.

"Yeah I'm Al Bhed too you **sudran vilgan** (mother fucker)!" Gippal shouted, he voice slightly slurred, kicking Wakka in the nuts. Wakka howled out in pain as people started forward to defend him.

"You Al Bhed scum I can't believe I ever wasted my breath on you! I'm gonna teach you some respect!" Wakka shouted, getting up painfully, causing Dona and Leblanc to cheer. Just as he was about to punch Gippal he was hit by Tidus once again.

"You talk to my mate one more time like that and I'll fucking beat the living crap out of you! You hear!" Tidus yelled threateningly.

Wakka, now seriously pissed off, was ready for a fight. He punched at Tidus' face with all his strength, only to find empty air. However, as he hurtled pass Tidus kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying to the ground.

"Show some fucking respect for your blitz ball captain!" Tidus said smugly, "Or I'll kick you off the team!"

Wakka caught his breath, no! Blitz ball was his only chance of getting into a college plus it was only second in his life to Yevon. Hating himself, he backed away and ran, Tidus' mocking laugh following him.

Just as Dona and Leblanc were going to follow them Dona screamed, lightening bolts traveling over her body, before she was released and fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"If you ever do anything like that again, anyone here, I'll make sure you get worse," Lulu warned coldy, her red eyes flashing murderously.

One hour later, the mansion was completely empty as most people had left straight after the Wakka and Dona incidents. Some had stayed behind to mutter that they didn't care that they were Al Bhed but swiftly departed anyway.

"Well I guess we'd better leave," Yuna said hesitantly into Tidus' shoulder, who had been holding her since Wakka had stormed out.

"Wait a minute!" Rikku shouted, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on between the two of you! Are you a couple?"

Yuna POV 

_I actually have no idea… with any other guy yes but I have no idea what he's thinking…_

Tidus POV 

_Well I want to be a couple… but does she? I just don't know with a girlfriend who isn't a slut!_

Normal POV 

"Um…" Yuna said, looking up at Tidus.

"Well, yeah if Yuna agrees," Tidus said simply but with a pleading note in his voice.

Yuna POV 

_Wow! Did he just ask me out? Oooh I'm so gonna say yes… Well then say it you fool!_

Normal POV 

After ten seconds Yuna whispered yes into Tidus' ear and a big smile appeared on his face. As she drew back from his ear he caught her lips with his own.

"I knew it!" Rikku screamed, causing the rest of the room to laugh. She bounced onto Auron and attempted to give him a noogie. Auron raised one eyebrow and easily picked her up and held her upside down.

"Aaaaah! Put me down before my top falls down!" Rikku commanded, struggling with Auron's grip.

All the boy's eyes lit up, even Auron's before he kicked himself mentally.

"OK Rikku," Auron gave in, placing her back on her feet.

"Oh Auuuron," Tidus sulked, gaining a playful smack round the head from Yuna.

"Let's get back to our apartment," Lulu said, "Come on Rikku and Yuna, I'm tired."

Yuna reluctantly let go of Tidus and put on her jacket while Rikku stopped trying to teach Gippal and Baralai how to play poker and yawned heavily, still drunk.

Yuna and Tidus walked out of the mansion, wanting a moment alone to say goodbye. Gippal, Baralai and Lulu also exited the mansion, talking about black magic.

Rikku stumbled to the door, but tripped over her own feet. She closed her eyes but before she hit the floor a pair of arms caught her around the waist from behind and set her upright again. Rikku looked up into a pair of russet eyes. They filled with a strange fire before Auron closed his eyes and then when he opened them again it was gone.

"You should be more careful," Auron told her, letting go of her.

Rikku didn't let go however, and stood on tiptoes to give Auron a quick kiss on the lips. After that she ran outside only to cover her eyes- Yuna and Tidus were making out.

"Get a room!" Rikku yelled.

Yuna pulled back, blushing and jumped into Lulu's car with Rikku following. Lulu got into the front seat and drove off.

Auron was still standing shocked where Rikku had left him until Tidus hit him over the head, "Wanna race home?" Tidus challenged.

Snapping himself out of his daze Auron agreed and ran out to his car as Tidus started up his motorbike.

"See ya!" Tidus yelled to Gippal and Baralai before speeding off with Auron in close pursuit.

Tidus won back to the apartment and was lounging on their sofa about to light a spliff when Auron came in. He looked like he was pissed off.

Auron POV 

_Oh my god Rikku kissed me, no you let her kiss you! You idiot! She doesn't like you she was just drunk and you took advantage. You twat…_

Normal POV 

"Go smoke it somewhere else," Auron growled, "I wanna watch TV without inhaling your fumes."

"Tch fine I'll go for a walk. Jeesh what's eating you?" Tidus replied but didn't give Auron time to reply as he ran outside hastily lighting his spliff. Talking to Auron when he was in a bad mood was not a good idea.

Auron sighed, it was going to be a long night.

Tidus decided to wander into the city and ended up down an alleyway, smoking a second spliff. Suddenly a gunshot sounded deeper down the alley. Tidus, not really thinking straight ran to see what had happened.

Five figures emerged from the darkness, four of them looking at a motionless body on the floor. One of them however spotted Tidus.

"Hey Ti, long time no see…"

dundunduuuuuuuuuuun! Ha take that a cliffy! This is for all the fanfics we've read that have tortured us with these. Sorry if you personally haven't but our next chappie will explain all… so keep reading and don't forget to review!


	6. All Is Revealed…

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, any of the characters or the  
songs unless we decide to write some ourselves. The only thing we own is our storyline.

Heya sorry we haven't been able to update one of us was in America and we couldn't update without both of being hear (this is the cool 1 talking not the clever 1) :P she usually wont let me anywhere near the keyboard with hitting my hand away.

All Is Revealed…

"Hey Ti, long time no see…" One man said, holding a smoking gun.

"Dude a gun!" slurred Tidus, swaying.

"Well come on dude it's not like you don't know how to use one. You taught me," the man said stepping closer curiously, "Oh you're stoned, that explains it."

"Yo Jack!" Tidus shouted, finally recognizing his cousin.

The other four men gathered round the two, "Hey Ti man what's been happening?" greeted Tom, a fellow stoner with scruffy clothes and a knife stuck through his belt.

"I heard you got kicked out on the first day! Nice going man!" Jason laughed, punching Tidus on the shoulder. He had short brown hair and a gun shoved carelessly into his pocket of his dirty jeans.

"It's good to see you," Dave acknowledged, his dread locked hair hanging around his face.

"Yeah man. We had trouble finding ya! We didn't think you'd be in the most Yevonited school in Spira!" Keith exclaimed, his nose even more broken looking than Auron's.

"Hey not my choice!" Tidus defended himself.

"You left us to finish off the job man. We finally killed that son of a  
bitch!" Keith whooped, looking drunk.

"Yeah Tide here's your share of the cash. There's around $2000 there," Jack said, handing his cousin some cash.

"Whoa thanks dude! But I didn't finish the job!" Tidus protested, still not thinking straight, although he had shoved the cash into his pocket as soon as Jack had given it to him.

"Yeah but without you we would have never got as far as we did! You fucking got us this far by killing like half his defense system before you left," Jack said chuckling, "Where did you put the body of that one guard?"

"Are well that's my little secret now isn't it" Tidus said coolly tapping the side of his nose, "Anyhow what job you guys doing now?" Tidus asked.

"Well now we've killed this little shit nothing, but we got word that there's someone round here looking for a gang to do some job for him and he heard about us," Jack said with a hard smile.

Tidus looked down to see the body on the floor, "Oi you guys you killed a member of my new blitz team! They're shit as it is anyway," Tidus said rolling his eyes, "Promise me you won't kill anymore members of my team."

"Alright," they all agreed.

"Hey man just cos you moved to Yevonited Besaid school doesn't mean your leaving the gang right? I mean man we need you back, you're the best in Zanarkand so you're the best in this whole damn world!" Jack said, giving Tidus a pat on the back.

"Hell no man! Like I'd ever abandon you guys. What would you do without me? I mean come on!" Tidus said laughing and gave Jason a high five.

"Yeah well this next person who hires us better be rich as they say he is, I need some cash," Tom stated.

"Anyway Tide where're you crashing at the mo?" Keith asked.

"A place kinda near the school with Auron," Tidus answered.

"Oh with Auron so there is no way we'd be able to crash with you for a while then?" asked Dave.

"Nah man I don't think so. Auron doesn't trust you guys even in the slightest and he'd kill you guys if he knew we were in gang and not just some teenagers getting in a few fights!" Tidus laughed.

"Well he could try!" Keith exclaimed his eyes flashing.

"Oh come on guys Auron ain't that bad, he's pretty cool once you get to know him," Tidus explained to his friends.

"Hmph whatever man… so what have you been up to lately?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well…" Tidus said with a cocky grin.

Jack knew where this was going and said, "A girl right, so how slutty is this one?" Jack said with a grin.

"Hey man that's the weird bit! She's not a slut," Tidus said, amazed that him and his cousin were talking about a girl he was dating that wasn't a slut.

"Whoa but she is hot right?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah well fucking hot!" Tidus said grinning.

"Hotter than Michelle?" Jack said. Tidus thought for a while about his old girlfriend who was a complete slut but very attractive and his newest girlfriend who was just as attractive but in a less obvious way and then answered, "That's a hard one but I'd say Yuna, just in a less obvious way," Tidus said smirking.

"Hmmm hotter than Michelle you say? This I gotta see," Tom commented.

"NO! You damn well ain't gonna try and screw my girl!" Tidus shouted.

"Aww why not man?" Tom asked.

"Cos one she ain't a slut and two I'm not sharing!" Tidus said smugly.

"Hmph greedy!" Tom joked.

"Whatever man… listen I gotta head back before Auron sends out a search party for me. You guys have got my number, call me tomorrow and we can meet up k?" Tidus asked his old friends.

"Yeah man that sounds cool. You got school tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"As unfortunate as it is, yes," Tidus said unhappily.

"Well bunk last and we can get caned in that park near the beach alright?" Jack asked his cousin.

"Yeah man that sounds cool. See you then man!" Tidus replied.

"Well see ya round then," said Jack waving goodbye.

Two Weeks Later…

In the previous two weeks Tidus had been hanging out with his gang about two nights a week and some school days. Yuna had been getting worried about him missing so much school, but Besaid High seemed to be pleased that he wasn't disrupting as many lessons. The students on the other hand were quite pissed  
off when Tidus wasn't in school- they seemed to prefer listening to Tidus arguing with the teachers rather than actually learning things.

Yuna walked out of her last period of the day, looking worried. Tidus had not been in school for three days straight and she'd hardly seen him over the past week. She was starting to think that he was avoiding her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into Auron, "Oh sorry Auron…"

"What's on your mind Yuna?" Auron asked.

"Do you know what's happened to Tidus the last couple of weeks?" Yuna questioned, "I've hardly seen him at all…"

"No… The only times I've seen him are when he comes in late at night caned or drunk or both," Auron said matter of factly, "When did you last see him Yuna?"

"Well it's Thursday now and I last saw him on Saturday. He wasn't caned or drunk and we spent all day together at the beach and stuff," Yuna said dreamily, her eyes glazed over.

Auron chuckled then his face grew serious again, "I think he might be hanging out with some old friends of his," Auron emphasized the word 'his'.

"What's so bad about that?" Yuna asked puzzled.

"Well for one he's getting drunk and caned more often than not, and these friends of his… I'm sorry, I cannot tell you his business, I don't actually know the whole story. He would not do it to me. Ask him yourself if you actually see him when he can speak coherently, although you are more likely to get it out of him when he's drunk or stoned," Auron said in his usual monotone.

Rikku bounded up, "Hey Yunie hey Auron!" she greeted, jumping on Auron and then hugging Yuna. Oblivious to Auron's scowl she continued, babbling out her day's events, "…and then she said… but no way!… and then I said…"

Yuna had learned to pretend that she was listening to Rikku's… interesting stories while actually thinking about something completely different. In this case she was pondering on a certain blue-eyed charmer.

However, Auron had no such experience and found himself simply staring at Rikku with a glazed expression in his eyes wondering how one so small could be so loud. Suddenly he realised her tirade had ended and she was looking at  
him expectantly.

Auron POV

_Oh shit did she ask me a question?_

Normal POV

"Auron! Auron hello? What do you think then?" Rikku asked him, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Um… very nice isn't it?" he improvised, panicking slightly, "What were your views on it?"

Auron POV

_Yes, that should be vague enough to cover almost every topic…  
_  
Normal POV

"Well… I have a quite good view of it thank you. It's actually pointing right at me!" Rikku said giggling.

Auron POV

_What the fuck…  
_  
Normal POV

"Oh so you like… uh… being exposed then?" Rikku ventured.

Auron gave her a puzzled look, clearly not knowing what the hell was going on, "What?"

Rikku merely glanced meaningfully down and blushed at least 15 different shades of red as she saw that they were now fully open and there was a noticeable bulge against his briefs. Auron face matched Rikku's as he finally looked down and hastily zipped up his flies pushing his little companion back inside.

Yuna had been quivering with laughter through this entire exchange and now that it was over she collapsed giggling onto the floor. However, before she hit the concrete a pair of strong arms caught her from behind and spun her around. Their eyes met, Yuna's filled with worry and questions and Tidus'  
caring and surprisingly sober looking. Tidus leaned in, obviously wanting a kiss but…

"Not so fast lover boy!" Auron shouted, nearly over his embarrassment on 'the flies' incident.

Tidus shot him a dirty glare, "Jeesh Auron no need to shout I'm right here," he said in a chilled out voice.

"WELL YOU HAVEN'T BEEN FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS, HAVE YOU!" Auron lectured.

"Well aren't you being a bright lad today?" Tidus congratulated him sarcastically.

"I… we all want to know where you've been!" Auron demanded.

Tidus thought fast, "A hotel," he stated simply.

"You've never been that good at lying to me Tidus so tell me the truth, where the hell have you been boy?"

"Like I said, a hotel!"

"Why would you go to a hotel?"

"I like the food in those places!"

"Oh really so what did you eat? Green and beer?"

"Yo! man lay off alright?" Tidus said letting go of Yuna and starting to get mad, "I can handle myself OK!" he shouted, getting even more angry than before, "I don't need your fucking guidance you stupid fucking dick head so stay the fuck out of my life OK!"

"Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that! You hear me crybaby!" Auron taunted using the nickname Tidus' father always used to torment him with.

Flash back

"Mummy I hurt my knee when I was playing with the blitz ball can you come and make it better pwease?" a young 6 year old Tidus asked his mother.

"OK sweetie hang on one sec and let me have a look," Tidus' mother Amy called from the kitchen.

"Hmph just leave the cry-baby to cry, cry, cry that's all it's good for," his father Jecht tormented.

Amy ignored Jecht's remark and went on to help her son. Jecht seeing this got angry, "I'm warning you Amy, leave him to cry," he ordered in a dangerously soft tone.

Fear showing in her eyes Amy nevertheless continued to Tidus, even though he was now shaking his head and backing away from Jecht.

Jecht's eyes hardened and he grabbed her and brutally threw her against the wall. Picking her up again he held her against it "DON'T U EVER DISOBEY ME AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted at his wife and with that hurling her onto the floor and kicking her head leaving her unconscious. "You'll get what's coming to you tonight," he sneered.

Jecht then turned to Tidus and yelled, "WHAT YOU WANNA BE NEXT BOY!" Tidus shook his head in fear tears streaming down his cheeks but desperately trying to hide the fact he was crying from his father. Jecht, managing to see the tears approached Tidus and screamed in his face, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD U ABOUT CRYING I WONT HAVE IT YOU HEAR ME!" He flung Tidus into the door laughing; "Hmm stupid cry-baby," then darkness took over.

Flash back ends

Pure anger was held in Tidus' eyes as that one word slipped Auron's tongue, cry-baby, and before he knew what he was even doing his fist had made contact with Auron's face sending him into some lockers behind him. Auron didn't stand up to defend himself or fight back for he to was still in shockthat he had let his anger get the better of him.

Tidus shouted at him, "What? You find that amusing! You find my past relationship with him so amusing that you wish to torment me even when he's in his grave!"

"Tidus…" Auron said in a low voice obviously ashamed of himself.

"No Auron no! Don't fucking _Tidus_ me just leave me the fuck alone OK!" he screamed at Auron then storming off leaving a dumbfounded Rikku and Yuna.

"Tidus!" Auron shouted, running after him, "Tidus don't walk away from me!" he said grabbing his arm only to be thrown to the ground.

"I can do whatever I want, I don't need you or your fucked up insults and lectures!" Tidus bellowed at him.

"I didn't mean to say that" Auron said getting up.

"Oh don't give me shit man you did mean to say that! I heard the spite in your voice! You said it to get to me!" he replied, "You said it to hurt me," he added in a low hurt voice.

"I was just trying to make you listen to me" he tried explaining to Tidus.

"Well you didn't all you did was make me realize what sort of friend you really are!" Tidus replied bitterly.

"Oh and your fucked up cousin and your other pathetic friends are so much better are they?" Auron said getting vaguely angry himself.

"Hmph they're not the fucked up ones Auron they always stand by me and never say anything like that to me or talk to me like that!" Tidus said now getting ready to go for another punch (this time maybe aiming a little lower to cause more pain).

"I don't see why you are so stressed about this. OK I admit I was being a jerk and I shouldn't have said that name to you but I don't see why its bothering you this much. It was just one mistake" Auron said in a more calm voice trying to relax the furious Tidus.

"Yeah but Auron that's the thing; just calling me that was bad enough, but everything you said sounded just like him. Even your voice sounded a bit like him!" Tidus said looking him straight in the eye, "and do you know how it felt  
to hear you of all people like that? Well let me tell you … it kills! You're like my role model and just then you talked to me just the one person I really hate!" he shouted almost on the verge of tears.

"Ti I never meant it like that I was just mad and it came out… I'm sorry let's just head back to ours and talk OK?" Auron asked in a ashamed voice.

"No… no Auron just leave me alone for a while," Tidus said just holding back the tears.

"No Tidus you are not going to go off in a sulk and get completely trashed somewhere! We're going back together!" Auron shouted, not wanting Tidus to get hurt when he was drunk.

"No I'm fucking not going to go back to talk with you, you wanker! I don't need you to tell what I should and shouldn't do, I'll do what I want when I want and if that means going out to do some shit then fine! Anything to get you out of my fucking mind!" Tidus screamed at him storming out of the  
hall, getting on his bike and driving off.

So what do u think tidus a bad boy gangster he he were try and update soon thanks for all the great reviews we didn't really think wed be getting any hope this chappy isn't to shit talk to u later

Titchwoo xxxx

P.S. in 1 of the queen song if u do it backwards it says smoking marijuana is good just a bit of pointless info :P.


	7. What The Fuck!

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, any of the characters or the  
songs unless we decide to write some ourselves. The only thing we own is our storyline.

Hello! Wow we're updating! Well enjoy the latest update in these poor characters traumatised lives. Lol!

What The Fuck! Auron POV Oh fuck Yuna POV What the fuck? Rikku POV 

_Fucky fuck._

Normal POV 

Tidus barely avoids a massive lorry.

"FUCK!"

Three days later at Lulu's Apartment 

"I haven't seen him for three fucking days! Where the fuck is he?" Yuna shouted. She had never, well almost never, felt so angry and worried as she did now. She paced her room like a restless tiger, occasionally shooting glares out of her window, as if Tidus would suddenly materialise in the five seconds since she'd last looked. To her, and Rikku's, surprise he did suddenly appear in her driveway on his bike.

"There's your answer…" Rikku murmured to an empty room, as Yuna had rushed down the stairs to 'greet' Tidus.

Just as Tidus was about to knock on the door it was yanked open revealing a pissed off yet relieved looking Yuna. She went to hug him but halfway there changed her mind and instead slapped him round the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tidus shouted at the same time as Yuna shouted, "Where the FUCK have you been!"

"I'm gonna go," Rikku whispered, knowing what Yuna was like when she's angry, "Good luck Tidus," she muttered as she ran out of the house.

"WELL!" Yuna yelled.

"You hit me," Tidus whined in a pathetic voice.

"Oh and you think I care?"

"You should, it hurt. I'd hate to be thumped by you."

"Would you like to experience it?"

"Nooo," Tidus said taking a step back and holding up both hands then grinning, "Soo… Sup babe?" he asked, trying to give her a hug.

Yuna shoved him backwards, "I cannot believe you!"

Tidus gave her a 'what have I done now' look.

"I don't know where you've been for the past three days and you just come up like you only saw me yesterday!"

"Oh is that all? Aren't you over-reacting just a bit?" Tidus said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well you should inform people before you want to go off for three days," Yuna hissed.

"That's the way I live my life. If I'm stressed I go somewhere to chill out."

"Just fuck off Tidus I have enough problems in my life without you messing it up!"

"Well have you ever thought that other people's lives may be slightly more fucked up than yours Miss Perfect?"

"You don't know shit about me and my life!"

"Oh and you know shit about mine!"

A stalemate. Both of them stood there glaring at each other fiercely, neither going to back down.

Yuna was the first to move, "I suggest you seriously rethink your priorities Tidus," she hissed, before slamming the door in his face.

"Fuck off Yuna!" Tidus shouted through the door obviously looking for an argument.

The door flung open yet again, "What did you say!"

"You heard me," Tidus mocked.

"Oh did I?"

"Well you wouldn't have opened the door if you hadn't heard oh young one," Tidus patronised playfully.

Yuna saw red, dragged Tidus inside the apartment and shoved him against the nearest wall, a photo of Yuna and Rikku falling to the floor and smashing. Neither of them noticed.

"Weeell where did that one come from?" Tidus drawled with a grin, obviously forgetting he was meant to be angry and slipping his arm around Yuna waist. He found it quite amusing that she had thrown him against a wall.

Yuna gave him a 'wtf' look and he quickly withdrew the offending limb.

He flashed an innocent smile at her and resumed grinning like a Cheshire cat. Yuna seemed less angry and more confused with his strange behaviour, one eyebrow quizzically raised. Tidus couldn't resist those pouty lips and leaned in and kissed them gently.

Yuna kissed back, still surprised she had effectively lost an argument and was now making out with him, "Don't you ever worry me like that again," she whispered against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"OK," Tidus mumbled softly.

Tidus and Auron's Apartment

Rikku had just arrived at Auron and Tidus' place to tell Auron Tidus was back when she heard a dull, repetitive sound coming from inside. She gently knocked on the door and then came face to face with Auron who was holding a massive sword in his left hand.

"Rikku, what are you doing here?" Auron asked as politely as possible; he was in a bad mood because Tidus hadn't showed up yet.

"I just came round to tell you that Tidus is at Yuna's place at the moment," Rikku said sweetly.

"He is! Oh OK then I'd better go," Auron said making a lunge for the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rikku said seriously, blocking the doorway, "Him and Yuna are having a little 'chat' at the moment. I feel sorry for Tidus, he's probably dead on the floor right about now."

"Whatever she does to the little shit I'm with her all the way," Auron chuckled.

"Anyway what's up with the big sword!" Rikku noticed, looking a tad scared.

"I was beating a big plank of wood that has Yevon written all over it. It's how I like to let out my anger. Tidus has been the main source of it these last few days I'll admit."

Rikku stepped into the apartment and her eyes widened at the sight of wood chips everywhere and a massively scarred chunk of wood lying splintered in the middle of the floor. Auron didn't even look like he'd been working out, let alone smashing a piece of wood into tiny pieces.

"Ah yes…" Auron said, as if seeing the carnage for the first time, "I was… a bit stressed out, only a little though."

"A little?" Rikku asked.

"Yes you are," Auron smirked, feeling slightly light headed in the blonde's presence but that was just from destroying the block… wasn't it?

"Hmph. Big meanie!" Rikku sighed and then jumped up without warning and tried to give him a noogie.

Auron easily intercepted her and caught Rikku in midair, her hands mere centimetres from his hair, "You should have known that wouldn't work…" he trailed off as Rikku's piercing eyes were locked with his and he could feel her breath ghost across his lips.

He started to lower her to the ground, not liking the uncontrollable urge he had to kiss her but Rikku's arms encircled his neck and her fingers dug deeply into his hair. Auron froze, unable to move, as Rikku slowly closed the short distance between them, her swirled green eyes open and full of a sudden longing. Softly she pressed her full lips against his and her eyes fluttered shut, as did Auron's.

At The Restaurant

Lulu sighed: her job at the diner really pissed her off sometimes. Serving people was just humiliating but she needed this job to pay the rent. She narrowed her eyes, Wakka and his 'gang' of Yevonite followers had just walked in and all the other waiters were either on their break or otherwise occupied with customers.

Lulu POV

_Great! Why do they have to come in here every Saturday! I bet they do it just to torment me…_

Normal POV

"Hey can we get some service over here toots?" Wakka yelled at her.

Lulu walked up to the table extremely angry just wanting to snap their heads off… but she was working. Maybe later.

"What can I get you?" she asked them coldly but politely.

"Just the usual… minus one drink," Wakka added, looking sorrowful.

Lulu rolled her eyes inside her head, Botta had gone missing two weeks back but no one really cared apart from Wakka and Co, "Coming right up," she replied, walking away from the table as fast as she could without seeming rude. She glanced at the clock, good. After she had served these drinks her shift would be over for today. In a slightly lighter mood she carried the drinks back to their table and strode quickly away, not wanting them to try to engage her in a conversation.

She changed in a back room and carrying her waitress outfit in a plastic bag was about to exit the restaurant when she heard an annoyingly familiar voice call her name.

"Lulu! Come and play truth or dare with us. That is if you're brave enough," Wakka said slyly.

Wakka POV

_When she decides to play she's gonna be dared to kiss me by Gatta… hehehe_

Normal POV

"No thanks losers," Lulu replied.

"Ah well we always knew that black mages were a load of weeds, you'd probably mess up the game anyway. I bet you don't even know how to play," Wakka taunted deliberately.

Lulu smirked, well; maybe a little game wouldn't hurt. She was the queen of Truth or Dare whenever her, Rikku and Yuna had a sleepover but Truth or Dare was tame. She preferred Dare or Double Dare. She strode over, missing the devious look Wakka had just sent to Gatta.

"OK," said Wakka after Lulu had pulled up a chair, "Gatta, you go first."

"Hmm, Lulu, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lulu replied, she didn't trust the look she had just noticed in Wakka's eyes.

"Tch, figures," Wakka mocked, making Lulu's crimson eyes flash dangerously and everyone else laugh.

"I'm not afraid of you," she spat, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Wakka," Gatta said without hesitation.

Wakka's eyes gleamed.

"I'd rather burn in hell," Lulu shot back viciously.

Wakka's eyes lost their gleam. (HA!)

"A dare's a dare," Gatta shrugged, "You obviously don't have what it takes to play."

Lulu realised she had backed herself into a corner, "Fine," she growled, "But no tongues and only if you two kiss after."

Wakka instantly agreed, not realising how overeager he sounded and how Gatta was shaking his head violently.

"In front of the entire school!" Lulu finished triumphantly, knowing Wakka wouldn't refuse.

"Yes yes OK!" Wakka shouted (What a desperate twat!).

Lulu raised an eyebrow and leant over the table and tried to plant a quick peck on his lips but Wakka desperately leant over the table back in her direction keeping their lips in contact and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened in anger and disgust and breaking the kiss off she punched him in the nose and watched it break with satisfaction. She then cast Waterga on the whole table and sauntered out of the restaurant calling out, "There'd better be tongues on Monday!"

Gatta fainted.

Auron and Tidus' Apartment

After what seemed like years of kissing Rikku Auron finally surfaced from the tidal wave of euphoria he was experiencing and back away, "Oh my God Rikku I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Rikku's eyes filled with shock and tears, "You didn't mean for it to happen! Then why the hell were you kissing me back? Just leading me on were you! Well fuck off Auron if I knew you were an asshole I wouldn't have fallen for you in the first place!" she finished screaming and she ran out of the apartment and drove away, tyres squealing.

Auron (being the dense male he is) said stupidly, "What the fuck?"

Now at Lulu and Yuna's place things were going… well just a tad differently…

Lulu and Yuna's Apartment 

Tidus had Yuna backed against a wall, his hand unhooking her bra whilst she was removing his shirt. Their lips were locked together, each of their tongues ravishing the others mouth. They broke contact momentarily to fully remove each others shirts and then Yuna took control, pushing Tidus back onto the sofa and crawling on top of him, completely topless. Tidus took a brief look at the great (in his opinion) view, before pulling her down completely over him and sliding his hand tantalisingly up her leg drawing a moan from Yuna. She drew herself back with difficulty, still panting hard. Tidus followed her up and kissed down her neck and collarbone.

"Tidus…" she breathed.

"Yeah…" he replied, lightly biting her lower lip, one hand sliding up her skirt and the other around her waist.

"I'm not ready for anything more… I'm sorry…" she apologised, feeling guilty she didn't want to go any further.

"That's OK, don't worry about it, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Tidus said softly, withdrawing his hand and resuming to kiss her slightly softer than before.

Tidus POV

_Wow, I'm never like this! Usually I just wanna get into someone's pants but it feels… different… special with Yuna. But dammit does she feel good! _

Yuna POV

_Fuck, I think I've fallen for him and hard!_

Hmmm, so this scene is the reason we have upped the rating. What do you think of it… it's different that's for sure and our first scene like that. Was it good/bad? This is our first fic so sorry if we mess up or anything. Anyway we're happy we managed to update so soon… well for us anyway :P Soz it takes so long sometimes but one of us does her homework/coursework and the other just never gets off her guitar…

Peace out!

Titchwoo xxx


	8. Gatta and Wakka's Big Moment

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, any of the characters or the  
songs unless we decide to write some ourselves. The only thing we own is our storyline.

Hi! We're sorry for not updating but SOMEONE (cough tash cough) got themselves excluded and grounded for THREE weeks oh and guess what for? Being caught with class B drugs at SCHOOL! What a fricking idiot! Tash: im quite proud of myself :P ros: ur an idiot but here you go another chapter yay! Tash: never get caught with drugs its not worth the hassle lol :P

Gatta and Wakka's Big Moment

MONDAY (BACK TO SCHOOL!)

6:00am

Two young guys laid in an alleyway outside of a nightclub. They were asleep but as the sun hit their faces they groggily pulled themselves into sitting positions and grinned at each other.

"So Ti what do you wanna do today?" Jack asked.

"Oh I'm gonna be at school today man!" Tidus shouted, actually looking happy about going to the 'torture house'.

"What. The. Fuck." Jack said giving his cousin an absolutely amazed look before checking his temperature.

"Well you know that gays are strictly against the rules of Yevon right?" Tidus questioned.

"Um… yes…" Jack said, not getting what his cousin was on about, "Are you trying to tell me something big about yourself Ti because really I don't care if your gay or not but we're related mate!" Jack joked sounding half serious.

"What! No you fucking idiot!" Tidus said whilst hitting Jack around the head, "I know these two guys who are the biggest Yevon freaks in the world and they have to kiss in front of the entire school today!" Tidus laughed.

Jack was also cracking up, "What no way man… wait with or without tongue?"

An enormous grin appeared on Tidus' face.

"No fucking way!" Jack said getting the hint from the look on his cousin's face, "Dude I so wish I could be there!"

"Oh and guess what? These guys are like in fucking love with that weird ass maester Seymour. You know the one with the evil big vein and hair bigger then his head and he is gonna be there!" Tidus yelled completely over excited.

Jack chuckled and then said, "Hey man I know you don't wanna see Auron but you really need a shower man and to get some new clothes," Jack commented.

Tidus looked down at his clothes and chuckled as well, "Uhh fine I'll go face Auron's wrath," he muttered, raising to his feet and walking unsteadily out of the alley.

Auron and Tidus' Apartment

Auron awoke to see bright blue eyes sparkling in front of him and still half caught in a dream he grabbed his knife that he kept from underneath his pillow and wildly lunged. Tidus luckily had decent reflexes and swiftly jumped out of the way, letting Auron slam straight into his bookshelf.

"Oh fuck…" Auron groaned, books cascading around and on his head.

Tidus couldn't help but laugh, "See! Look what happens to people I'm mad at! It just yet again proves my brilliance!"

"Tidus…" Auron growled, "Help me get the fuck up."

"No," Tidus pouted childishly.

Auron threw a thick book at his head. Tidus ducked looking scandalised, "OK OK Mr Grumpy Pants!" inadvertently sounding like Rikku.

"Well if you had woken up to find someone leaning over you, went to attack them and ended up flying into your bookcase you wouldn't be Mr Happy Sunshine yourself," Auron moaned, "Wait a second… where have you been?" suddenly remembering that he hadn't seen Tidus for six days.

"Well you took your time with that didn't you! Sometimes I feel so unwanted," Tidus kidded, hand dramatically over his heart, "You wound me Auron you really do."

Tidus sauntered out of Auron's bedroom into the kitchen where he automatically rolled a spliff, as lately he had felt himself being more and more dependent on them. Auron came up behind him and snatched the spliff out of Tidus' hands. He gingerly sniffed it.

"This isn't cannabis…" Auron stated, "What is it Tidus?"

"Oh I couldn't get any weed so I got some crack cocaine," Tidus admitted, shrugging as he plucked it back out of Auron's fingers and lit it.

Auron, not wanting to have another fight but really not wanting him to smoke it said, "If you're on that you won't get the full affect of Wakka and Gatta's kissing scene today."

Tidus smirked and to Auron's relief stubbed out his spliff and instead grabbed a chocolate pop tart from the cupboard and shoving it into the toaster.

At School Lunch Time

Yuna was elegantly perched on Tidus' lap, his arms around her waist and her feeding him random bits of food. In between the pieces of food there were kisses. Lulu sat across from them looking vaguely nauseated and Rikku and Auron were deliberately not looking at each other. Gippal and Baralai were arguing about politics and machina.

Tidus then look around to see Seymour walk through the cafeteria doors and walk straight towards Wakka's table. He grinned, remembering why he had attended school today. He gently slipped Yuna off him before jumping onto the table.

"EVERYONE PLEASE CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" he glanced at Wakka's table to see Gatta trying to edge out of the hall and Wakka nearly pissing himself, everyone had fallen silent, wondering what the hell was going on. Everyone on Tidus' table were smirking evilly.

"Hey Gatta no escaping now! You and Wakka have to perform your little piece now and remember, don't miss out ANY of the action!"

The school turned to Wakka and Gatta, to see them both standing next to each other, forcing themselves closer together until their lips touched.

"DON'T FORGET THE TONGUE!" Lulu screamed, jumping up and down in her seat.

They looked at each whilst kissing, sickness in their eyes and then they felt something (namely Tidus) ramming their heads together and their tongues went down each others throats. They then pulled apart abruptly and Gatta threw up on Seymour's face, frozen from the sight he had just seen before him.

Wakka them collapsed on the floor screaming, "It was dare!" seeing three quarters of the school looking absolutely sickened by what had just happened and the other quarter looking like they were about to die from laughter.

Seymour unfroze and ran from the room, vomit dripping off his face and robes. As he wasn't looking where he was going he smashed his 'special' parts into the corner of a table, "Oh Holy Yevon why must you put me through this pain!"

Tidus then shouted out, "It's 'cause you're a clumsy twat and Yevon is a bunch of fucking bullshit only complete fucking idiots fucking believe that fucked up shit!"

Most of the room gasped in horror shooting death glares at Tidus. Two boys lunged at Tidus only to be met with the tip of a particularly dangerous katana.

"You dare touch him…" Auron snarled.

Seymour tried to appear to have some sort of authority, "Is that a threat Mr Killaga?"

"No sir," Auron replied, not taking his eyes off the two frozen boys who attacked his baby brother figure in life, "It was a promise."

"Yeah so fuck you!" Tidus shouted, flipping everyone the finger and twirling it around. The two boys fled the room, closely followed by Seymour.

"Oh by the way all you people on the blitz ball team, there's a practise tonight! Be there or I'll kick you off the team happily. I already have replacements in mind so just give me a reason…" Tidus yelled smirking and he saw the entire team, albeit Wakka reluctantly, nod in agreement.

On The Way To Fifth Period

Lulu pulled out seven tickets and waved them in everyone's faces.

Tidus grabbed one and his eyes nearly popped out of his head, "You got tickets to see Evanescence AND System of a Down! Lu, you know I love you and everything… as a friend," Tidus added after seeing a look of slight jealousy on Yuna's face. It was quickly transformed into a smile and Yuna hugged Tidus.

"Oh shut up Tidus you're already coming. I got them as a celebration for Gatta and Wakka's special moment," Lulu grinned.

The whole group whooped with joy and took their tickets as Tidus performed countless back flips screaming. The whole group simultaneously rolled their eyes and smiled at his antics.

Yeah its short but it's a set up for our nxt chappie and we have limited time as roz has exams at the mo….

Probs wont update for a while but we're not sure… we update randomly soz! If you really want us to update send us nagging reviews/emails or talk to tash on msn. Tt should speed us up lol :P

Titchwoo xx


	9. Before The Concert

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, any of the characters or the  
songs unless we decide to write some ourselves. The only thing we own is our storyline.

Wow an update! Such a momentous event gives out candy to the masses… yeah so anyway :P I got my sats results back! Any who on with the story :D this not 1 who was doing exams btw its tash

Before The Concert 

Auron and Tidus' Apartment

Auron and Tidus were chilling out in their living room. Well, Tidus was, he had his guitar on his lap and was messing around with the strings. He had a pick in his mouth instead of something smokable. For a change.

Auron was having a loud argument in his head about how he could have handled things better with Rikku.

Auron POV

_Side of head number 1: You fucking dip shit we scared her off you fucking idiot!_

_Side of head number 2: It was her fault! We apologised and everything and she just stormed off!_

_Side of head number 1: Well what in fuck's fucking name did you expect? You damn well forced her to kiss you!_

_Side of head number 2: She was kissing us back!_

_Side of head number 1: Oh shut the fuck up! OK sure she kissed back she just didn't want to be rude doi._

_Side of head number 3: You two are complete idiots! She left because she thought that you thought it was a bad thing because you apologised and said that you didn't mean it to happen._

_Side of head numbers 1+2: Fuck…_

Normal POV

"Dude?" Tidus asked, "That look on your face is really starting to scare me and my guitar. Your eyes look like they're gonna fall out of your head. You gone mad?"

"Actually I think I just did," Auron murmured.

"Hey man the concert's in like a couple of hours. You can have the shower if you like," Tidus offered, "You wanna look good for Rikku right?" he winked and walked off quickly before Auron could hurt him.

Auron shook himself out of his stupor, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. He _would_ get Rikku back.

Lulu and Yuna's Apartment

Rikku bounced excitedly on Yuna's bed, "Two hours 'til the concert! Time to get ready!"

"Yeah I suppose you want to see Auron won't you?" Yuna commented slyly.

"No… I don't actually," Rikku said, looking vaguely upset and angry, "I bugsy the shower first!" and she ran off into the bathroom.

"That was weird…" Lulu observed.

After an hour and fifteen minutes all three girls were ready.

Lulu had heavy black eyeliner surrounding her red eyes (with red contacts). Dark baggy jeans and a black corseted top completed the look with her hair tied back in the usual braids. Her cleavage was definitely visible.

Rikku as usual was dressed in colourful clothing. She had tight light blue jeans on with black combats. Her T-shirt was yellow and clung nicely to her figure. She had braided her hair with many colourful beads and tied it back.

Yuna wore light eyeliner and mascara, accenting her bi-coloured eyes. Her hair was hanging around her face with part of it tied up and twisted into a bun. She wore tight dark blue jeans that flared out at the bottom with Quiksilver trainers. Her top was red with a deep v-neck and no sleeves.

"Let's go!"

10 minutes later

there was a knock at the door Rikku leaped up to answer it and was not happy with what she found standing there looking down at her "its time to go guys" she said pushing past hima dn hopping into the jeep (just in case no one guessed the person is Auron)

"Where's Ti?" Yuna asked looking around

"he said he found a short cut on his bike so expect him to be extremely late" Auron replied causing everyone to laugh, albeit Rikku slightly quieter than the others.

They arrived quarter of an hour later seeing Gippal and Baralai Rikku ran over to them and gave them each a hug longer than Auron liked

"I guess you were right Auron ,Tidus is late" Lulu said with a chuckle

"so when do you think he will be getting here" Rikku asked the 1st thing she has said to Auron ever since there little fight

And as if on cue Tidus came speeding around the corner with a cut on his arm

"That is one dangerous shortcut" Lulu commented

"Oh yeah well see there was this bit where a bridge had fallen down so I decided to jump it and I kinda went into a tree but my bike is fine so its all good and I landed on this fucking sharp log" Tidus replied with a simple shrug and walked off to go find Yuna.

Just as they were all heading Tidus' mobile rang "hang on one sec guys" he said before walking off he looked down at his phone to see it was jack ringing

"Hey man what's up? You know I have this concert dude," Tidus said starting the conversation.

"_Yeah I know man sorry. But after the concert can you meet me and the guys in that alley that you first met us here in Besaid? We've got a new job to do," _Jack replied on the other line.

"Uhh yeah OK man. Hey is this paying well cause I'm short on some cash?"

"_Umm I'm not sure yet man but Jason knows. We'll find out later okay? _

"Yeah OK then man see you then," with that he flipped his phone back down and walked off to the rest of the group.

Ok then so shorter chapter than usual sorry bout that hehehe what do think tidus' new job is u'll have to read to find now wont u lol :P bye xx


	10. The Concert

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, any of the characters or the  
songs unless we decide to write some ourselves. The only thing we own is our storyline.

OMG… have we ACTUALLY updated! We should get an award or something :P lol yeah we're sorri we haven't updated in so long but roz has been caught up with new school stuff (since she came back to my school :D) and I've (tash) been writing songs soz

The Concert 

At the concert they were freezing their asses off waiting to get in. The queue was long and Rikku kept on jumping around to see if it was moving.

"Errr I'm soo fucking cold and the queue is taking forever!" complained Rikku.

"Oh really?" Lulu said an evil smirk forming on her face, "Here, let me help with that," and with that cast a fire spell on Rikku's foot.

"Ahh hey Lu these are new shoes!" Rikku shouted pulling a sad face, "I think I'm gonna cry," she dramatically brushed away a fake tear.

"Oh Rikku shut the fuck up!" Tidus said, who was also completely frozen but had found a way of keeping warm by somehow managing to snuggle up with Yuna and steal most of her coat.

"Oh shut up! You have Yunie to cuddle up to. I have no one, I'm all on my lonesome," Rikku pouted sticking out her tongue then pulling it back in when she swore she could feel frost growing on it.

"Oh really well I'm sure Auron would happily assist in that matter wouldn't you Auron?" Tidus teased with a cheeky grin receiving a hurt look from Rikku. Tidus half-stepped forward, slightly confused.

Rikku gave him a pained smile, Yeah, you'd think that wouldn't you?"

Auron looked down to the ground and shoved his hands into his jacket in an uncharacteristic show of awkwardness. Luckily, before everyone could question Rikku or Auron, they were finally let into the building. And the 1st substitute band came on and started to play as Lulu Rikku and Yuna went to ge drinks Tidsu telling them that eh and Auron would catch them up

"OK spill. What the fuck did you do wrong this time? I mean I know you're bad with girls but it would be damn hard to make a mistake this bad," Tidus asked exasperated.

"Well at least she didn't shout at me that's good at least," Auron said with a sigh of relief.

A completely amazed look spread across Tidus' face, "Oh shit you truly are clueless aren't you? When they shout at you it just means they're mad. People get over things when they're mad but you must have hurt her bad man. You're in for some serious kiss ass if you wanna get back in her good books."

Auron groaned, "Oh fuck…"

"Anyway man what did you do? Rikku doesn't seem like someone who would be easily hurt," Tidus asked lighting up a cigarette because Yuna wasn't around. Yuna constantly told him the dangers of smoking and fussed when he lit up. Although he'd never tell anyone he was quite touched that she cared about him and so he was now smoking behind her back to keep her happy.

With the Girls

"Rikku what did he do?" Yuna enquired softly.

"I'll beat him up if you like," offered Lulu, only half joking. Wait, scratch that. She definitely wasn't joking.

"Well…" Rikku started, and continued to recite what had happened.

"No way!" Yuna and Tidus (unknowingly) shouted at the same time from different sides of the crowd. Receiving nods from Rikku and Auron. The conversations that followed were slightly different though.

"What a mother fucker!" Lulu exclaimed, looking ready to take him on, even though he had a big sword.

Rikku sniffed but was cheered up when System of a Down crossed the stage and started getting the crowd hyped up.

"You are an idiot," Tidus shook his head in despair "Maybe I will have rubbed off enough on you in time and you will finally be able to keep a girl."

"But that's the problem. I really like Rikku," Auron replied with a sigh and System of a Down walked onto stage.

Tidus not wanting to miss a second of System of a Down by talking to Auron quickly grabbed his arm and took him over to Rikku, Yuna and Lulu. Lulu sent Auron a glare that could make you want to crawl into a grave and just die. But we're talking about Auron, so he didn't do that.

"OK Rikku, Auron is a complete pile of shit when it comes to girls but when you get around the idiot that he is at 1st he is a really good guy," Tidus said as quick as he could since System of a Down had just started talking to the crowd. "So will you two sort this out so this evening isn't fucked up!" Tidus said grabbing Yuna and Lulu and running off.

When they were a good distance away from the not-so-happy-couple Lulu yanked her arm away from Tidus and headed off towards some gothic people who she happened to know.

"Just you 'n' me now," Tidus drawled seductively, pulling Yuna close and started to whisper dirty ideas into her ear and chuckling at the immediate response of her leaning into him slightly. Tidus was quite shocked but pretty soon they were dirty dancing and had a crowd gathered around them.

Yuna POV

_I've never felt so free as I do now. I don't know what it is about him but he really sets my mind **and** my body free…_

Normal POV

Rikku looked awkwardly at her combats and then glanced up into a pair of penetrating hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Auron apologised, "I do like you Rikku," he pleaded her with his eyes, begging for forgiveness.

"Really…?" Rikku looked away, insecure.

Auron grinned, "I'm definite."

In response a smile grew on Rikku's face and she jumped into his arms and gave him a massive hug. As she withdrew their lips connected and the rest of the world faded, only the steady pulse of the drum beat penetrated.

"Come on!" Rikku giggled, dragging him towards the crowd and the mosh pit.

Auron caught sight of Tidus and Yuna and rolled his eyes good-naturedly, before letting Rikku dance with him… closely.

Auron POV

_I swear that boy could make a Yevonite _guy_ dirty dance with him… not that he'd want to!_

Normal POV

As the first song ended Yuna finally became aware of the whistling crowd and drew back blushing, dragging Tidus off to where she could see Lulu with her gothic friends.

"Can you believe how shit this music is?" Tidus heard the voice from afar and his ears perked and started walking towards the voices as Yuna went to get Lulu.

"Yeah this sucks, what fucking losers," another voice commented throwing something at the stage but missing. Apparently their aim was shit.

"Hey Gatta go get some more stuff to throw at these freaks!"

Tidus then saw that the voices belonged to Wakka and his little group of pussies. You would think someone as big as Wakka would have some guts not just a big mouth but no.

"I hardly think they are the freaks you mother fucker!" Tidus yelled outraged someone had just insulted System of a Down and that was punishable by death in his books and he _**could** _make that happen.

"Oh should have guessed you be here!" Gatta sneered, "Fucked up drug boy only suits he'd go and see this fucked up band."

That was it. Tidus was OK with people insulting him but insulting his favourite musicians then you have crossed a finely drawn line.

"You really shouldn't insult what you could never be as purely great as," Tidus commented then thumped Gatta square in the face and as he was falling to the ground kicked in his head.

"Hey what the fuck!" Wakka screamed at Tidus.

"Oh I'm _sorry_. Did I hurt your little boyfriend? Oh do forgive me," Tidus mocked with an enormous smirk on his face and System of a Down left the stage and Evanescence came on and then Amy Lee screamed out to the crowd. Everyone leapt into the air upon hearing her voice as the guitars came in for Going Under and the moshing, screaming and just complete insaneness begin to amount in the fullest.

"Why you little fuck!" Wakka shouted completely losing his temper and went to hit Tidus but just as he went to sling a hit a thunder bolt went straight up his ass causing him to jump up in the air screaming in pain and then run out of the building with his friend.

Tidus was rolling around on the floor laughing too hard to stand up straight. Yuna and Lulu were also laughing but had managed to contain a standing position while Tidus was trying to get words out but failing miserably and just laughing even harder after he had managed to vaguely calm himself. Finally Yuna gave him her hand and helped him to his feet.

"Lulu bad, bad girl but fucking nice aim! Maybe I should put you on the blitz team instead of those bad music taste fools!" Tidus said with a laugh but after hearing what they had just said about System of a Down there was definitely going to be doing some very, very tough training.

After Going Under they played My Immortal and then Hello. By this time all of them were right at the front of the crowd, screaming, whistling and cheering.

The guy who usually sings along with Amy Lee to Bring Me To Life came up to the microphone and shouted, "OK then guys let me ask a question. Who here knows how to play Bring Me To Life on guitar and the lyrics!"

Upon him saying that a bit of the crowd screamed Tidus being the loudest.

"OK well I'm gonna take one of you out here and you're gonna do just that with Amy Lee herself! So who the fuck is that gonna be?" he asked as the camera span round coming to a stop upon Tidus.

"OK you there the blond at the front," He shouted, pointing at Tidus, "Get the fuck up here for Bring Me To fucking Life!"

Upon hearing that Tidus leapt up, sprinting towards the stage, got up there and high fived the guitarist who handed over his guitar and his mike to Tidus. Tidus stepped up to the front of the stage and looked towards Amy Lee.

The song started.

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

_Wake me up_  
Wake me up inside  
_I can't wake up_  
Wake me up inside  
_Save me_  
call my name and save me from the dark  
_Wake me up_  
bid my blood to run  
_I can't wake up_  
before I come undone  
_Save me_  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

_Wake me up_  
Wake me up inside  
_I can't wake up_  
Wake me up inside  
_Save me_  
call my name and save me from the dark  
_Wake me up_  
bid my blood to run  
_I can't wake up_  
before I come undone  
_Save me_  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
_without a thought without a voice without a soul_  
don't let me die here  
_there must be something more_  
bring me to life

_Wake me up_  
Wake me up inside  
_I can't wake up_  
Wake me up inside  
_Save me_  
call my name and save me from the dark  
_Wake me up_  
bid my blood to run  
_I can't wake up_  
before I come undone  
_Save me_  
save me from the nothing I've become

_Bring me to life_  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
_Bring me to life_

After the song was over Amy Lee walked over to Tidus and gave him a hug. While they were hugging Tidus whispered something in Amy's ear and received a nod. He leaned over the stage and grabbed Yuna by the hand taking her up onto the stage and kissed her passionately in front of the entire crowd (by the way this is on live TV) while people wolf whistled and took photos of the couple.

After Yuna and Tidus left the stage Evanescence played the rest of the songs they have written causing the crowd to go insane from the concert.

Just as they finished the last song Amy lee came to the mike and spoke, "Thank you and good night!" with that an explosion happened on the stage and the band left leaving the crowd completely over exited (god just imagine Rikku!).

Ok then thanks for reading that was longer than last chappie hay ? well we liked plzz review

Titchwoo

Tash and roz xxx

Hey by the way this is tash is you wanna check out some fics ffx done by me there are two on our profile ok then thnks bye xx


End file.
